Heart Over Duty
by Gkmader
Summary: A young man with a tragic past is brought to Arendelle to one day act as a guardian for the royal family. Chaos ensues when Elsa's powers come to light. The Frozen story retold with an OC character inclusion.
1. Prologue

~Prologue~

It rained hard that night a baby was found in Arendelle. A servant brought in the baby boy and notified King Agnarr and Queen Iduna. The sovereigns were at a loss of words wondering how they would bring up this boy in his parents' stead. There was much mystery brought about in the murder of the baby's parents. King Agnarr's old friend murdered for money and his wife fled with their son. The boy's mother dropped the boy off with a note begging their son to be taken care of and protected. The boy's name is Marcus Calin.

* * *

Hello readers! Welcome to another story! I've been working on a few originals lately, but earlier this summer, I had a request from sketchywolf to do a Frozen fiction with their OC character. So here it is. A fun collaboration along with the story art done by go-mac08 on Tumblr. Hope you all enjoy. Feel free to review and follow as you see fit. Can't wait to hear from all you awesome readers!

-Gkmader


	2. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1~

Marcus grew up in Arendelle in the palace. He was born to a wealthy family, but with what happened when he was an infant, King Agnarr thought that the boy should be raised by the captain of the royal guard and his wife. The king thought this best considering the timing of it all. Iduna was expecting and he wanted his friend's son to be brought up in a good family. As the boy would grow, Agnarr would reveal his family and origins, but in the meantime, he could be properly trained and maybe one day might protect Arendelle and its people.

The king and queen welcomed a daughter who they named Elsa and she was quite unique. Bright blue eyes with pale blonde hair. Though most unique to this baby princess was a startling revelation that she was gifted with magical ice powers. Shortly after the birth, Agnarr and Iduna rushed their daughter up the nearby mountain to where a colony of trolls lived. Their leader, a powerful mystic troll by the name of Grand Pabbie, was sought after for council. Elsa being too young to even know how to control her powers, Agnarr and Iduna wanted some insight. Grand Pabbie offered a simple suggestion for him to seal away Elsa's powers at least until she was old enough to understand them. The king and queen eagerly agreed and they told Pabbie to seal away Elsa's power until she was at least six. Then they would have ample time to come up with a strategy to teach her about her powers and how to control them. This put Agnarr and Iduna's minds at ease for now especially since three years later they had another child though unlike Elsa, she had no powers to speak of.

Marcus being the oldest of the kids, spent a lot of time in the palace. Agnarr and Iduna thought introducing the kids and making friends would be good for them. Marcus and Elsa constantly played together as kids with their toys and such before Anna came along. Then Anna just joined in the fun once she was old enough. All three of the kids kept the servants on edge racing down the stair banisters, playing tag, hide and seek, and making countless messes on ornate pieces of furniture.

Marcus loved being included in palace life, but at times felt like an outsider and that he didn't belong even at a young age. His adopted parents wanted to reveal the truth about Marcus's family, but King Agnarr forbid it. After all, Marcus was so young, he wouldn't understand.

On Elsa's sixth birthday, there was a grand celebration for the little princess, but Elsa would always remember it as the day she learned the truth about what she was capable of. At first she thought it was cool, but then she didn't want to be viewed as different. Agnarr and Iduna took Elsa back to Grand Pabbie and he unlocked the seal over her power. It scared Elsa at first how her hands grew cold and emanated a frosty essence. Pabbie just took her by the hand trying to comfort the young princess.

"Elsa, these powers are a gift and there is beauty within it, but do not fear because it is the enemy of your restraint." Pabbie told her.

"I-I'll try." Elsa muttered turning toward her parents, "Will you help me?"

"Of course, sweetie." Iduna smiled hugging her daughter.

"Do Anna and Marcus know?" Elsa asked.

"Not yet." Agnarr replied, "But we'll tell them."

"They'll think I'm weird." Elsa whined.

"Hardly…" Iduna smiled holding back a laugh.

"If I know those two, Anna will be jealous that she doesn't have powers and Marcus will think it's awesome."

Elsa's face lifted not feeling scared anymore, but more excited. Oh the fun she would have with her sister and Marcus.

There was little for Elsa to fear because both Anna and Marcus welcomed Elsa's powers. Anna thought of new games to play and building snow forts and Marcus just insisted on countless snowball fights. The trio were inseparable. Marcus's adoptive father, Pieter, welcomed the friendship, but made sure that Marcus knew his place with the girls. His wife, Rebekka, was less worried just wanting the kids to get along growing up together. There were no other kids in the palace their age, so she knew establishing these connections early on were important. Over the next two years, Elsa developed her powers and learned more about herself little by little. By the time she was eight, she thought she understood her capabilities even more. She didn't fear the danger that Grand Pabbie warned her about because she knew her family accepted her and her powers.

Pieter and Rebekka were given a nice room within the palace since Pieter was captain of the guard and Marcus got a small bedroom near theirs on the bottom floor of the palace. Early one morning, Marcus was shaken awake very early.

"Pst!" A voice beckoned to him.

Marcus groaned, but turned over on his side sleepily.

"Marcus." The voice called out again poking his shoulder.

He peeked an eye open and Elsa and Anna were standing beside his bed with mischievous grins on both their faces.

"We're going to go play in the great hall, come with us!" Elsa said.

"Do you girls ever sleep?" Marcus complained putting a pillow over his head.

Elsa immediately lifted up the pillow grinning wide.

"I'll build you a snow fort…a really big one."

"A snowman too, a snowman too." Anna chanted behind her.

She plopped the pillow back on top of his face as he quickly sat up sighing heavily.

"Make it a battle snow fort." Marcus negotiated.

"To your exact specifications." Elsa nodded offering her hand to Marcus yanking him out of bed. The three kids stealthily made their way to the great hall bursting into the room and closing the double doors behind them. Elsa took a breath and her hands began to glow.

"You two ready?" Elsa asked.

"Ready." Marcus nodded.

"Do the magic, do the magic." Anna giggled.

Elsa shot up a bolt of magic power like a silent firework that lit up the ceiling. Anna ran around trying to catch the flecks of magic in her hands as one would a firefly. Snow began trickling down slowly in the room. Elsa made a snowman once enough snow was blanketed in the room. She named him Olaf complete with a long carrot nose.

"Hi Anna, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." Elsa spoke in a silly voice.

Anna couldn't contain her laughter.

"Hi Olaf." She waved.

Marcus, being the young man he was, playfully snatched the snowman's nose.

"Hey!" Elsa complained, "Give it back."

"You promised me a fort." He smiled stamping his foot impatiently.

"I was getting to it, Mr. Bossy." Elsa smirked.

Elsa turned to one side of the room while Anna threw snowballs at Olaf on the opposite side. She blasted more icy magic from her palms this time using both of them encasing the entire south wall with snow and formulated a large fort for Marcus. Excitedly, Marcus snatched Elsa by the hand taking her inside the snow structure. Anna soon joined and they played make believe games inside. Eventually, Marcus opted to play with his toy soldiers he brought with him from his room while the girls left the fort to play with Olaf some more. Elsa froze the floor making a perfect ice skating rink. The two sisters skated with Olaf across the floor as Elsa propelled them with her magic. Marcus watched them from the windows of his fortress and he couldn't help, but smile. Elsa began zapping large piles of snow around the other side of the room for Anna to leap into. Marcus decided to rejoin.

"Hey let's make this interesting. Why don't we leap into the piles off my fort?" He suggested.

"Yes!" Anna agreed.

"Isn't that a little high, Marcus?" Elsa pondered.

"Just make a larger snow pile." He replied.

"O-Okay." Elsa muttered hesitantly.

She flicked her fingers toward the base of the fort and a larger pile of snow appeared. Marcus turned toward Anna.

"Come on, Anna. Wanna ride on my back?" He asked.

"Oh yes, please!" She clapped excitedly.

Marcus quickly bent down getting low enough for Anna to climb up. She grabbed his shoulders as Marcus scooped up her legs securely. Leaping straight off the top of the fort, Elsa watched nervously, but was relieved as the two landed safely in the snow below. Marcus and Anna popped out from the snow pile with wide smiles and Anna couldn't contain her laughter.

"Again, again!" She said clapping playfully.

Marcus glanced at Elsa first.

"How about you, Elsa? Your turn." He nodded.

"No take Anna." She insisted smiling broadly.

With no hesitation, Anna hopped up on my back again and Marcus climbed back on top of the fort. Elsa looked on from the bottom and carefully walked over toward the center of the room where the ice rink was.

"Hey Marcus, check this out." She waved.

As Marcus looked over, Elsa threw some of her magic making more snow piles near the other one.

"They're like stepping stones." Elsa smiled.

"But the snow is too soft, we'll just land in powder." He replied.

"I can fix that silly."

Elsa made about five piles of snow in all and once she strengthened them all, she gave the okay for Marcus to take the first leap again. He did so with Anna at his back and unlike that first time, he stood on top of the first mound and leapt onto the next. This continued for each snow pile and Marcus seemed to leap through the air between each mound. When he got to the final one, Elsa just kept making more as they went encircling toward the center of the room.

"Hey slow down Marcus." Elsa complained as she kept making the snow.

"What? Running low on power already, Elsa?" Marcus teased.

Marcus leapt onto the last of mounds in quick succession and expected Elsa to make more. She would have if she hadn't slipped on her own ice. Though Marcus in his momentum still leapt off the final mound with nothing to break the fall he and Anna were about to make.

"Marcus! Anna" Elsa cried out as she hurriedly threw magic at them both, but she missed and blue magic hit them as they both tumbled to the ground. Anna was knocked unconscious and Marcus was a little bruised, but seemingly fine. Elsa ran over to her sister nervously.

"Anna…" She muttered cradling her sister in her arms.

"W-We should go get your parents!" Marcus urged.

"M-Mama...Papa…" Elsa wailed as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Immediately around the room, ice began climbing up the walls and everything Elsa created seemed to collapse. Olaf the snowman and the snow fort crumbled. The ice rink cracked underneath them. Ice began to encase the door into the room, but minutes later, Agnarr and Iduna burst in before the ice would have blocked their entry.

"W-What are you kids doing here this early?" Agnarr scolded, "Elsa, what did you do?" He asked running over with the queen. Iduna took Anna in her arms stroking her face.

"I-It was an accident." Elsa mumbled.

Agnarr pulled his eldest daughter close to him and glanced at Marcus.

"What happened?" He asked Marcus raising a brow.

"We were playing...and Elsa hit us with her ice magic. I-I think I'm okay, so Anna should be too, right?" Marcus asked nervously.

"Agnarr, she's ice cold." Iduna said nervously.

"Come, we must take her to the north mountain." Agnarr instructed.

"I wanna come." Marcus insisted.

"No Marcus, you stay with your parents. Your dad will be making his rounds soon." Agnarr quickly replied.

"Please your majesty!" Marcus said bowing low, "I wanna make sure Anna is okay."

"Papa, let him come." Elsa pleaded tugging at her father's sleeve.

"It's fine, Agnarr. Let's just go." Iduna added.

With Anna in her mother's arms, the five of them quickly ran to the stables and got a carriage to race to the summit of the nearby mountain north of Arendelle.

They made it to the valley of the trolls and were greeted warmly, but all the trolls who rolled out to greet the royal family. The trolls made way as Grand Pabbie rolled forth.

"Your majesty, I sense something is wrong." Pabbie said getting straight to the point.

"Anna and I were struck with Elsa's magic, sir." Marcus explained.

"Oh my, tell me where, lad." Pabbie asked.

"Just on the head." Marcus replied.

Pabbie looked to breathe a heavy sigh of relief.

"At least it wasn't your heart...that could have been disastrous."

"Can you help?" Agnarr asked.

"A frozen heart is a terrible fate , but luckily the mind is easily persuaded. I recommend removing any memory of Elsa's power. Removing the source of the strike will give the mind time to heal."

"Do what you must." Agnarr nodded.

"But papa, she won't remember my powers." Elsa said glumly.

"That's right, so you mustn't use them around your sister at all." Agnarr told her.

Pabbie took in a breath and put his hands on Anna's forehead, which perked Anna's face into a smile.

"Her memories are altered. I took the magic, but I kept the fun." Pabbie said.

"Thank you." Iduna replied gratefully.

"And what about the boy?" Pabbie asked.

Agnarr and Iduna exchanged glances, but they knew what needed to be done especially to protect everyone involved.

"Do it," Agnarr instructed.

"B-But your majesty...please." Marcus pleaded.

Grand Pabbie wasted no time placing his hands around Marcus' head rendering him unconscious. Agnarr and Iduna brought the children back to the palace quickly. Iduna returned Marcus to his bed before his parents even knew he was missing. When Marcus rose again to greet the morning, he remembered only playing with his toy soldiers in the great hall with the girls nothing more. As he moved out to the kitchen for breakfast, he greeted his mom with a sleepy wave. Rebekka looked at her son curiously as he sat down to eat his morning meal.

"Marcus, what did you do to your hair?" She asked.

In that moment, Marcus Calin found he had a white streak in his hair. It was from that day forward that life within the Arendelle palace changed forever.

The king and queen reduced the staff only a select trust few were privy to the knowledge of Elsa's powers. One of them being an older servant who watched over the girls and Marcus when they played together. Agnarr didn't want Elsa's abilities known and the children were never alone just in case something happened. Elsa whined and complained about not being able to be herself around anyone. When she grew upset, Elsa's hands would ball up into fists and began to grow white or blue depending on how intense she felt. This was a red flag and a danger that Agnarr was worried about. A week after the visit to the trolls, Agnarr gave Elsa some gloves made from silk to cover her hands with at all times when she wasn't alone.

"Conceal, don't feel. Just breathe and don't let it show." Agnarr told her and that was the mantra he said to her often. The gloves helped though it didn't take long for it to be hard to even play with Anna and even Marcus. So Elsa began locking herself up in her bedroom to protect her secret and it was the only place she could unleash her power.

Over the years, Anna especially being so young and the wonderful memories she had felt crushed every time her sister closed her door. There used to be joyful, happy memories abound, but now all Elsa did was shut her out and she didn't understand why. Anna over the next several years only saw passing glances with her sister. They had neighboring bedrooms and yet Anna had never felt so apart from her sister. Marcus was her only friend now, but as he grew up, he gained new responsibilities as more of a protection detail for Anna and Elsa when she was present.

Marcus started his training at age thirteen by his father Pieter. At first, he was so timid upon taking up a weapon, but then he learned and soon it became natural. Once he was equipped with these skills, he was no longer allowed to be around Elsa or Anna other than to escort them around the grounds, to various lessons or any errands to the village square. It changed the natural dynamic and the expectations of him were very high. By the time Marcus was fifteen, he grew irritated with his duty.

Elsa hated her existence. A once bright and thrilling childhood was lost once her powers were made secret. Always on her guard and even with her safety net with her gloves, she still grew afraid to touch people even with a simple handshake. At family meals, she would pick at her food in silence, try her hardest not to freeze her fork or water glass, and promptly return to her room once she was done. For countless hours a day, she shut herself in her room with frosty walls trying to imagine a life beyond her isolation. She relished the brief encounters with Marcus because he treated like he always did, but their communication was limited.

When Marcus was twenty-one, he was doing rounds around the perimeter with his father and it was that morning that Marcus was first informed of his upbringing. Pieter and Rebekka weren't his biological parents, but they were the two people who raised him and loved him as if he was their own. For that, he couldn't be angry with them for keeping such a secret, and he wasn't. In fact, when he was a few years younger he wondered such things just based on appearances. Marcus hugged his father and nothing more was ever said on the matter. Though Pieter never mentioned to Marcus how his family died. He didn't want to burden his son with that knowledge. When Pieter and Marcus returned to the courtyard, a servant rushed out to greet them and summoned Marcus to Agnarr's office immediately. Marcus wasted no time to meet with the king. He cautiously ran up the stairs and knocked on the double doors leading to the office.

"Enter," Agnarr ordered from the other side of the door.

Marcus went in and stood feet and shoulder with the part saluting his king.

"At ease, Marcus. This isn't a formal meeting." Agnarr smiled, "Please close the doors and come sit."

Marcus obeyed the instruction and sat down in one of the two leather chairs in front of Agnarr's desk.

"So Iduna and I are traveling by sea later this afternoon."

"How long will you be gone?" Marcus asked.

"Two weeks, there and back in a flash."

"I see. Well, safe travels your majesty." Marcus nodded.

"Do you really think I called this meeting just to tell you my travel plans?" Agnarr teased.

Marcus blushed.

"I wanted to give you something." Agnarr continued, "I know Pieter told you of what happened to your parents when you were born…"

"Yes, only just…"

"The servant who brought you in from the rain that night said in the basket you were found in was a carefully wrapped up weapon in its sheath."

"A weapon, sir?"

Agnarr nodded and the king quickly pulled out a weapon from beneath his desk, the likes of which Marcus had never seen before. A beautifully crafted steel sword with a curved handguard and a diamond-shaped pommel.

"I'm sorry for holding onto it for so long, I figured you should be given it when you were ready."

Marcus was stunned as he held the handle and it was surprisingly light, but the blade well balanced. He didn't dare swing it around immaturely in front of his king, but returned it to the sheath and thanked him with a polite bow.

"Nothing changes in our absence. Protect my girls as you would any other day." Agnarr said growing serious.

"Yes, your majesty. It's a privilege and honor." Marcus nodded crossing a hand over his chest. He turned to leave and raced home to show his mother his wonderful gift he just received. His sword rarely left his belt from that day forward. Later that day, Pieter and Marcus were present at the boat docks as the king and queen were leaving. Elsa and Anna were there too to say their goodbyes. Anna waved at Marcus discreetly once she arrived followed by Elsa just behind her. Marcus winked at her, but Elsa didn't even acknowledge it and Marcus was sure she saw. He wondered if all the isolation had messed with her simplest of manners. Anna quickly hugged her parents tight.

"See you soon." Anna smiled.

Elsa was next as she bowed low toward her parents.

"Do you have to go? I don't think I'm ready to be in charge while you're away." Elsa muttered nervously.

"Elsa, you'll be fine." Iduna said kissing her eldest daughter on her forehead.

"Remember what we taught you," Agnarr added whispering to Elsa so Anna or anyone wouldn't hear.

"Conceal, don't feel. I know." Elsa replied.

Anna rejoined her sister standing beside her as they watched their parents board the gangplank onto the ship. They waved as the ship took wind and sailed off a few hours before sunset.

"So, you're in charge for now, huh?" Anna asked turning toward her sister.

"Unfortunately…" Elsa muttered and turned her back heading to return to the palace, "Excuse me."

As Elsa walked off alone, Anna looked at Marcus with hurt in her eyes. She was fifteen and Marcus knew how much the cold shoulder attitude hurt her. Though all three of them were struggling, none of them knew how bad it was.

A few days later, news reached Arendelle of a violent storm that hit the high seas. Many ships went down including the king and queen's. Scouts by ship were sent to scavenge through the wreckage, but nothing was found other than floating ship parts scattered all around. The kingdom mourned. The loss was felt by all. Anna hoped that with Elsa in charge, her walls would come down and wouldn't be as strict as their father, but to Anna's disappointment, Elsa's walls still remained intact. It would be three years before Elsa turned twenty-one and would be old enough to serve as queen. Until then, she acted as reagent formally until that celebratory day came when she would ascend the throne of Arendelle taking up her father's crown.


	3. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

Marcus

My life had been a regular monotony of routine ever since I was a kid. Yes, I learned the truth about what happened to my biological parents, but Pieter and Rebekka were the best adoptive parents I could have ever hoped to have. Never once did they make me feel like an outsider of their family. I was second in command under my father, so it was safe to say I had it pretty good in Arendelle. Losing the king and queen seemed to shake the community, but regardless we persevered. When Elsa turned twenty-one, she officially was of legal age to take her place on the throne. Everyone in the palace seemed excited about the change in events. For the first time in years, Arendelle would be open to the public for people to come and celebrate the grand coronation.

It was a week before the big day and I found myself where I always hung out before I started my daily duties, at the Grizzly Bear Pub in the heart of Arendelle village. I met up with a few comrades and we played a few rounds of cards before we had our work to do. It wasn't too much time, but I think we all revelled in the leisurely activities. Only after we had done our duties, we would come back here and share a flagon or two together. It was no secret that I was fond of sharing some ale with my brothers at arms. Though more often than not, I would spend some of these moments alone because I outranked the others and they felt like they couldn't kick back when I was around. I didn't blame them for feeling that way.

As I got a quick breakfast of steak and eggs, I returned to the palace to begin my daily duties. With my family sword on my belt, it was yet again another day to begin the same as many others. The handmaiden was already in the upstairs hall going into Anna's room with a bowl of water and a hot towel. I usually didn't present myself formally to their highnesses until they came downstairs to the dining hall for breakfast each day. I did stand at the ready in the hallway until they emerged from their bedrooms. Their bedrooms were neighbors and yet the two sisters only really saw each other at meals or for formal occasions, but there hadn't been an occasion like that since the funeral for the late king and queen. Elsa and Anna were sisters, but lived like strangers. There were rumors spread through the palace about why the two had been so isolated from each other. Some servants whispered it was because Anna was jealous and others wondered if Elsa was too high and mighty now to spend time with her sister. All these rumors were ridiculous and I squashed them whenever I heard them. I knew the truth. I think Elsa's isolation was in preparation for her new role as queen. I remember growing up and our time as kids. We had fun and laughter echoed throughout the halls. Though that night the three of us were playing and Anna and I got hurt, the palace became silent and devoid of joy. I don't remember much from that night, but Anna and I had intriguingly received a small touch of white to our hair. Bizarre, but over the years, Anna and I often joked about that night we got blessed by some snowmen and that's why a piece of our hair turned white. After the coronation, I was hoping the walls would come down and Arendelle wouldn't be cut off from the world anymore.

The three of us once friends, but now isolated strangers. Anna and I usually had conversations as we walked to and from rooms of the palace. I tried to maintain that with Elsa, but she wouldn't talk much beyond a simple nod or a curt reply. I didn't understand it, in fact, I hated it, but what was I to do about it? I was a loyal servant of the family. I had no say in the matter. If dad ever caught me talking to either of them in a casual manner, he would shut it down right away.

"Those sisters are your sovereigns…" Dad would remind me, "Not your friends. It's not your place."

"Maybe it's time for a change. Besides, why can't they be both?" I complained.

My thoughts fell on deaf ears and I really began to dislike my place in the world. Surely after the coronation, I could meet with Elsa in a casual manner and make my request. As queen, she could do whatever she pleased now.

The night before the coronation everyone in the palace were running around finishing up every last detail for the big day tomorrow afternoon. Foreign dignitaries from all nearby kingdoms were already filling up the Arendelle inn for the celebration. My father went over the itinerary for the day several times to make sure I had it memorized. Arendelle's big trade partner showed up in our harbor who my father and I made formal greetings to. The Duke of Weselton. A short, and slim stature of a man came off his ship with some tough looking bodyguards.

"Welcome to Arendelle." Dad greeted as we both bowed our heads out of respect.

"Yes, yes. Thank you for the welcome." The Duke replied curtly.

"May we escort you to the inn where you'll be staying?" Dad continued.

"No, don't bother." The Duke insisted as he glanced over at me curiously raising a brow, "Is this your son, captain?"

"Indeed he is, sir." Dad replied.

"A strapping young man, indeed. You've trained him well. No doubt as protection detail for their royal highnesses of Arendelle?" The Duke asked raising a curious brow.

"Do you know me, sir?" I asked curiously.

"Just a hunch, my boy. Just a hunch." The Duke replied.

"Well, we hope you enjoy your stay in Arendelle." Dad said as we turned to leave.

"I'm sure we'll find your kingdom quite enlightening." The Duke sneered.

As dad and I walked away heading back to the palace, I looked back toward the docks where the Duke was unloading his luggage off his ship. There was something mysterious and oddly deceptive about the way the Duke carried himself. Definitely not someone I would put my trust in and my instincts never failed me.

"I don't like that man." I grumbled under my breath as dad and I walked away.

"That's not your place, Marcus. The Duke is an esteemed aristocrat from Weselton whom Arendelle gets many things from."

"Trade goods are all well and fine, but not if they come from such shady people. Why does Elsa still trade with them?"

Dad stopped suddenly glaring at me.

"You shouldn't address our queen so informally, son. You need to break yourself off that habit."

"Why does it have to be so different now? Regardless of rank, we three were friends. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal, Marcus, is that regardless of your tight knit childhood, it's about social status and rank. First and foremost, you are a servant of the crown. Nothing more."

Dad often gave me this speech. I've heard different variations of it over the years. I hated change and I didn't like how dad was getting on my case about all the rules. Screw rank, Elsa and Anna are people outside of their social rank. I think it was up to me to maintain that mentality.

As I returned to the palace for my routine duties, I was to escort Elsa and Anna to an immaculately prepared banquet for dinner. Though they were to dine in separate rooms. Elsa was up first at five sharp as I knocked on the door to her room. The door slowly opened as Elsa greeted me with a slight smile.

"Hello, Marcus." She nodded.

"Hi Elsa-er, I mean, your highness." I said embarrassingly fumbling over my words.

Elsa concealed her amusement at cupping her gloved hand over her mouth trying to maintain a straight face.

"Well, I screwed that up. Forgive me."

"I know your father prefers you call me in the formal way, but let's not give him a heart attack, so when it's just us, please use my first name. It's actually nice to hear it."

"As you wish, Elsa." I smiled with a wink, "And your sister? Don't you hear it from her?"

"Yes Anna does, but it's not casual. It's stiff, but who can blame her? My own sister is practically a stranger."

"Well maybe I can help with that. Once you're queen, you call the shots. Enough with the isolation. Be different from your parents...take away the formalities and the gloves." I said reaching for her hand playfully.

"No!" She practically screamed yanking her hand away from me.

I pursed my lips running a frustrated hand through my hair.

"Alright, I'm sorry. It would just be nice to see you relax and have fun every so often. You may be crowned as queen tomorrow, but you're a person who needs to take care of herself."

"Marcus, you have no idea what kind of life I lead…as queen, my people come first. Not I." She muttered defensively, "Now, if you're quite finished, I'd like to go eat now. I don't want to delay Anna's dinner because you held me up." She snapped.

"Right this way, your majesty." I said dryly as I offered my arm for her to grab.

I didn't mean anything by what I said, but why Elsa continually shut people out who dared to care was beyond me. She ate in silence as I stood at the back side of the room biding my time. Her fork and knife hitting the plate was all I could hear. She looked up at me a couple of times and I smiled at her, but she returned that with an intense glare. It seemed angry to probably anyone else, but I knew Elsa pretty well. Her eyes spoke clear as day to some deep pain that she was concealing and I knew it was not just stemming from the death of her parents.

Anna was next once I got Elsa back to her quarters. Elsa bid me goodnight as I dropped her back at her room. Before she closed the door, she whispered something that struck me as odd.

"Thanks for caring, Marcus. I'm glad you haven't deserted." She nodded.

"Never would, Elsa. Goodnight." I said giving her a bow as she closed the door.

That's how I knew it was alright between us. Even if we had stupid arguments, we would always reconcile before the day was done. As I greeted Anna for dinner, she met me warmly bursting from her room. If nobody else was around, Anna would greet me with a big hug. Anna and I were a bit more relaxed with each other, but around my father and dignitaries, the formalities were still there. Anna and I exchanged casual conversation at dinner as she scarfed down her plate of food. Tonight though, I acted as a middle man of Anna getting information out of me about how Elsa was. I didn't mind, but I wish Anna had the freedom to speak to or even see her sister on a regular basis.

"Coronation day tomorrow." Anna said as she finished her soup.

"Yeah finally." I smiled.

"I hear that. The palace will be filled with people and new faces. The gates will be open for the first time in years! Time to bring life back to Arendelle." She said excitedly.

"There's life in Arendelle…" I reasoned.

Anna cocked a brow rolling her eyes at me.

"Seriously, Marcus?" She mocked.

"I'm just saying…" I said putting my hands up defensively.

Anna and I paused and then burst out laughing. We knew how it once was in Arendelle. The Arendelle of our childhood and I knew we both desperately wanted it back.

"How's Elsa? Well, I mean, how does she seem?" She asked growing serious looking at me intently.

"Good, I think." I nodded, "I feel like she's dealing with a lot and keeping her cards close to herself, so to speak."

"Shutting everyone out, you mean." Anna corrected.

"It's a big job and responsibility Elsa is taking on. We need to support her."

"I do support her!" Anna shouted standing up from the table.

Her outburst stunned me and she sighed heavily returning to her seat slowly looking embarrassed.

"I get it, Anna."

"I'm her sister and I'm here for her always, I just wish she'd let me. I wish I knew what I did wrong to make her feel like she had no choice but to shut me out of her life."

Her voice trailed off and I walked over to her grabbing her arm in sympathy.

"The coronation is gonna bring change. It's going to be good for Arendelle and everyone in it."

Anna smiled nodding in agreement thanking me for my words. I was Anna's only friend and I was glad to be a voice of encouragement for her. She needed to know she had someone in her corner inside the palace. After dinner, I walked her back to her room when she suddenly stopped outside her room.

"I don't feel like being alone just yet. Wanna play some cards? We could sneak down to the great hall."

I smiled and raised a curious brow.

"Do you even know any card games?" I teased.

"None come to mind, but you can teach me…" She replied with a wide grin, "I'm a fast learner."

"Any other night Anna, you know I'd be happy to, but tomorrow is a big day. I think it's best we call it a night and you get some rest."

"Yeah, yeah okay, but next time we're breaking the rules." She winked.

"Deal." I nodded, "Goodnight Anna, see you tomorrow."

"I'll be up bright and early on the double." She nodded. "Goodnight."

As she finally closed the door, I spent the last hour doing my remaining duty of securing the grounds and once I did that, I decided to skip the ale for tonight. I wanted to be able to wake up tomorrow morning with ease.

The big day came and there was no hustle and bustle within the palace like this particular morning. Many of the palace staff were running about like headless chickens. It was orderly and organized chaos, but you could sense the stress in the air. Mom woke me early saying to meet dad in the back gardens for something important. With no time to spare, I threw on my boots, grabbed my sword, and kissed mom's cheek as I ran out the door. Dad was found right where mom said he'd be. The palace gardens were full of large rose buses and floral covered wooden arches near the water fountain. This place also housed the entrance to the prison. Dad waved to me as I approached.

"What's with the change in protocol this morning?" I asked, "It's coronation day...there's a lot to do."

Dad frowned looking annoyed.

"I know, son. This couldn't wait and I need your help."

"With what?"

"The Duke of Weselton sent another ship to us carrying a prisoner to face justice within the Arendelle court."

"Why today of all days?"

"Trust me, I'm frustrated by that fact too, but the Duke insisted it was important. A few of my men are bringing him to us now. We just need to escort him to the prison to await his trial."

"But do you really need me to help? It's just one man."

"The Duke told me this man was special. A sort of magician who was very persuasive should you look him in the eyes."

"Magic?" I questioned crossing my arms, "Dad, that stuff belongs in stories."

Dad suddenly gestured for me to turn around as three people came from the harbor approaching us quickly. Two of dad's men who had the so called prisoner in irons and blindfolded.

"What's with the eye cover?" I asked him.

"Just a precaution." Dad replied.

As the other two guards handed the man over to us, they informed us that his name was Isak and he was to be on guard at all times. Eerie to say the least, but nonetheless, dad and I brought him promptly down into the jail. There weren't many occupants here. Just a few thieves serving some time for their small petty crimes. No life sentences just temporary imprisonment. We brought Isak to the last vacant cell and pushed him in.

"You will be on trial after the coronation. Your food ration will be down later under strict supervision." Dad told him.

The man muttered something under his breath, but it was impossible to make out. When dad and I turned to leave, there was a lone vacant cell that I hadn't noticed before. Though calling it a call was not entirely accurate considering it was pretty spacious. Attached to the wall was a long line of chains and on the end weren't exactly irons, but complete metal coverings that looked to encase a person's whole hand. I hadn't seen anything like this before.

"Who's that cell for, dad?" I asked curiously.

He followed my gaze and just briefly glanced at the place so only a second before quickly looking away.

"Nothing of concern, son. Just another cell." He shrugged.

Curiosity filled my mind immediately about that particular cell, but also the reason as to why my father was dodging the question.

When we returned to the palace, dad informed me that he would be the one to escort Elsa to the ceremony in the chapel, but I was in charge of escorting Anna. I went upstairs and the ladies maids told me that Elsa was just about ready, but Anna had yet to stir. Typical. She wasn't a morning person. I'm glad I got her back to her room when I did. I knocked on Anna's door and she barely managed to muffle a very tired response. The one ladies maid went into Anna's room and I told Anna to meet me in the courtyard once she was ready. I promptly went downstairs and checked the great hall as food and dishes were being brought to the long table in the middle for after the coronation. The palace staff had worked so hard, everything looked great! I waited in the courtyard for maybe twenty minutes and by then some of the guards were opening up the front gates. It was finally here. People began flooding in with no delay and making their way toward the chapel. It got crowded fast and as I tried to move around people making my location visible to Anna, I accidently bumped into someone. A young woman with short brown hair probably around Anna's age with an escort. She donned a light purple dress and the man with her was wearing a darker purple dress shirt with a black vest. I apologized profusely for my clumsiness.

"No harm done." The woman smiled warmly, "What's your name?"

"Marcus, I'm the son of the captain of the Arendelle guard."

"Glad to meet you. I'm Rapunzel and this is my husband, Eugene. We're visiting from Corona."

"That's quite a journey across the sea." I replied.

"Well, it's not every day your cousin becomes a queen…"

"Cousin?" I questioned.

"Yes, of Elsa and Anna."

"I'm sorry, I just don't quite understand. I've grown up with them and I didn't know about any cousins."

"Yes, well we've never officially met. My mother is the sister to the late King Agnarr."

"Wow, how about that." I said.

"Strange how these family occasions work out." Eugene shrugged.

"Yes, well you two best get to the chapel and get a good seat. Sorry to hold you up."

"Not at all, Marcus." Rapunzel smiled, "Good to meet you."

"And for me as well." I bowed briefly as the couple walked on.

Shortly after, Anna appeared escorted by a tall man with auburn hair with sideburns coming down in front of his ears. He dressed in a nice grey vest with a burgundy cravat, and navy pants with black boots. He escorted Anna toward me with a gloved hand around her arm.

"Anna, where have you been? We're gonna be late." I said.

"It's my fault, sir. I accidentally ran into her with my horse." The man replied.

"Marcus…" Anna said calmly, "This is Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. After accidentally bumping into me he made sure I got to you promptly and safely. Wasn't that kind?" She said raising an obvious brow. Regardless of first impressions, I politely bowed to the man since he was a prince after all.

"Thanks for getting her to me." I nodded extending my hand toward him, which he took smiling kindly.

"Anna, we gotta go." I said turning toward her.

She sighed heavily as we parted from Hans and we both raced to the chapel.

I got Anna there with maybe a minute to spare, though it's not like they'd start without her present. The chapel didn't have a vacant seat. The room was full of people and Dad and I marched the troops in down the aisle before Elsa was presented.

"What was the hold up?" Dad whispered sounding annoyed.

"I'll tell you later." I shrugged, "It wasn't my fault."

"If you're implying it was her royal highness…"

"No, of course not!" I said slightly raising my voice defensively.

As dad and I placed ourselves on either side of the aisle. Dad signaled for the company of men to raise their swords up high making an arch over the aisle. Anna stood beside dad and subtly waved as I winked with a smile at her. The choir of people began to sing as Elsa came from around a corner. She looked beautiful as she walked toward us in a graceful manner. Though she didn't have any look of happiness on her face. She looked stiff and severely focused. As the bishop went to hand her the royal scepter and orb, he stopped when she tried to reach for them with gloves covering her hands. It was clear she was nervous, I could see her hands visibly shaking from where I was standing. After being reminded to remove the gloves, her hands shook even more as she steadily reached for the orb and scepter. As she turned to face the crowd as the bishop formally introduced her full title, her eyes grew wide and she pursed her lips. Once presented, she as quick as a flash returned her gloves to her hands. The whole room erupted in applause and now we all could relax. Well, most of us anyway.

Then after the coronation, the celebratory party began in the ballroom. Dancing began at four sharp and went on well into the evening. Dad sent his men to secure the perimeter and then most of the staff and guards were to join everyone in the ballroom for the festivities. It made me so happy to see Elsa and Anna together had the head of the ballroom. Though oddly enough, Elsa seemed more calm that Anna looked beside her sister. I wonder if she felt a bit how she looked, awkward. At least they were talking though. I saw my mother fetching some punch nearby while Dad joined me as I stood near Elsa and Anna doing my job keeping a watchful eye on them as always.

"Everything good?" I asked.

"Dare I say, it's gone pretty perfectly." Dad nodded, "It's a relief I must say."

"At least after today, things can be somewhat normal around here again." I replied.

"Elsa is queen now, son. It won't be like before."

"Dad, am I allowed to ask either of them for a dance?" I suddenly asked.

He looked at me in surprise, but quickly shook his head.

"That's not your place, son."

"What if I told you Anna asked to save her a dance?" I smirked.

"I'd tell you to decline it, if it wasn't already too late." He replied gesturing to the dance floor.

Prince Hans already was gliding Anna around the floor and she had a wide smile glued to her face. I don't think I'd ever seen her look so happy before. She had been spending quite a bit of time with this Prince Hans. He better be treating her like a gentleman. He seemed nice enough to me, but still something in my gut automatically didn't like him. Course I knew these things were bound to happen. Anna's a spitfire though. Any man would have his hands full with her. After several minutes on the dance floor, Hans and Anna left the ballroom together. And now it was time to work, but dad stopped me.

"I'll go and keep an eye out on them." He nodded, "You stay behind with Queen Elsa."

I accepted my orders and dad left the floor. I casually walked toward Elsa greeting her with a formal bow smiling wide.

"Good evening, your Majesty." I said looking intently into her blue eyes.

"Are you having a good time, Marcus?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you. And you are I hope. What will your first act as the new queen be?"

She frowned growing stiff again.

"I-I'm not too sure, but for now, I just want to enjoy the evening."

She closed her eyes taking in the sounds and smells of the day when she suddenly opened her eyes again.

"Is that chocolate I smell?"

"Allow me your majesty." I said as I went over to the buffet table to get her some.

As I came back there was a short line of guest who wanted their chance to greet her. She regarded all of them with a kind smile and politeness. It didn't seem natural to me like she was a robot just trying to remember her manners or something. The intense focus again. I handed her the chocolate and while she subtly ate her sweet treats, I maintained casual conversation.

"So maybe after today, I can call you Elsa on a more regular basis?" I asked.

"I told you Marcus, only if it's just us. You should keep your voice down about such ideas."

"But you're the queen, you make the rules." I pressed.

Elsa grew stiff again and I immediately backed off. The last thing I wanted was to make her unhappy. We fell silent and about an hour later, Anna and Hans soon returned with my father rejoining everyone in the ballroom. They marched up to Elsa looking determined and grew suddenly suspicious of what they were doing. I didn't hear the whole conversation, but I was stunned at what I did hear Elsa say.

"Anna, you can't marry someone you just met."

This started a huge argument that seemed to draw the attention from a few people close by. Anna was getting really worked up, but Elsa was too. Eventually, Elsa looked at her sister with frustration crossing her arms trying to walk away.

"I've made my decision and that's final."

I followed after them, but Anna was just a bit ahead of me and she reached for Elsa's gloved hand to try and plead with her accidentally slipping it off.

"Give that back!" Elsa cried.

Anna handed it back timidly and Elsa headed for the exit to the room.

"What did I ever do to you?" She snapped.

I came up behind Anna putting a hand on her shoulder.

"This is neither the time or the place." I told her.

Hans joined us nodding with me in agreement.

"Enough Anna!" Elsa said.

"You shut out everyone who cares and then when one of us is happy you find anyway to steal the joy from the situation." Anna replied.

"I said enough!"

In that same moment, a blast of magical energy erupted from Elsa's palm placing sharp ice spikes just in front of her between her and Anna. The whole crowd stared at Elsa in awe and in terror. I was feeling a whole bag of mixed feelings. Surprise sure, but mostly awe. She had these abilities and never told me or Anna apparently judging by the look on her face. I glanced at my dad who was farther in the room, but he seemed like he knew something because he didn't have the same reaction as I did or anyone else for that matter.

"Did you know?" I asked Anna.

Her face fell as she shook her head. Everything was starting to make sense. Shutting people out, the secrecy, and isolation. What a horrible prison to live in your whole life. Elsa looked at everyone and the whispering erupted amongst the crowd. Elsa began to step back toward the exit and I knew she was preparing to run. I stepped in front of Anna holding out my hand.

"Elsa…" I said calmly.

People were watching and I didn't care about formalities in this moment, I just wanted her to remain calm.

"I-I'm sorry." She muttered glancing at me and then finally at Anna.

She then picked up the train of her dress and ran out of the exit. Harsh comments and criticism erupted throughout the room once Elsa left. Anna grabbed my arm.

"Marcus…" She muttered with concern in her face.

"I know." I nodded, "I'll bring her back."

Anna let my arm go as I charged out the exit door just behind Elsa. The revelation of Elsa's powers was just the cherry on top of the big coronation day, but fear had consumed Elsa for so long. It made sense why she felt it was necessary to flee, but I wouldn't let her get far. Surely she knew her sister and I had her back. She wasn't alone. Not anymore.


	4. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~

Elsa

He saw me, they all saw me. As a child, I once thought my powers were fun and brought me joy, but after striking my sister and Marcus, I know without a doubt my powers are curse. I didn't know what to do at this moment, but one thing was certain, I had to get out of Arendelle. I ran from the ballroom leaving frosty ice crystals in every step on the carpets. Bursting out to the courtyard, a bunch of my subjects were waiting to congratulate me. As they saw me, they clapped and cheered as they drew near.

"Your majesty, are you quite alright?' A woman holding a baby asked.

"Please, don't come any closer," I begged.

I backed away slowly edging myself against the fountain in the courtyard. The moment my hand touched it, I froze it along with the water spewing out from it. People watched looking stunned and most of them looked rightly terrified. I suddenly heard my name being called looking up to see Marcus and my sister standing at the front doors of the palace. Marcus began pushing his way through the crowd as I turned and ran away in a blind panic. I blasted some snowdrifts in his path making sure not to hit him directly, just slow him down. He leaped over each one with no issue and finally I was halted at the tip of the fjord. Seconds later, Marcus caught up to me and immediately reached out for my hand, but I yanked it away nervously.

"Elsa, come back to the palace. Please, this is madness."

"Marcus…" I sighed heavily, "Now you know about me and why I've shut you and my sister out all these years. I-I can't stay. I'm a danger to anyone. I still don't know how to control it fully…"

"That's okay." He said locking his intense green-eyed gaze with mine, "I'll help you and I know Anna wants to too. You think you're alone, Elsa, but you're not. Let us help, please." He pleaded. There was sincerity in his words, how can there not be? Marcus has been around the family for years. He always had my back without hesitation or even being asked. Though he and my sister were a constant reminder of what a normal life looked like and one I would never have. Terrorizing thoughts plagued my mind in this instant. The night when we played in the great hall as kids, all the fun and joy came to a halt when I struck Marcus and Anna with my powers. The traces of my guilt were traces of white in their hair and a scar above Marcus's eye. I would not endanger the two most important people in my life anymore. I would burden nobody with my presence anymore, queen or not. I quickly straightened my posture looking serious and certain at Marcus. He had to believe this.

"Leave me alone, Marcus. My sister can lead Arendelle. She's not a monster like me."

I quickly turned my back to him looking at my gloved hands feeling the magic I was stuffing inside begin to grow as I became more agitated.

"Elsa, no. We can figure this out. I'm not afraid of you!" Marcus said grabbing my shoulder.

"Well, maybe you should be," I growled.

I quickly blasted a thick sheet of ice between us and rose my arms up forming a large wall between us. I extended the wall of ice at least a mile or so on both sides. Marcus was already banging on the surface with his sword. I could hear him still calling out to me trying to break his way through.

"Elsa! Stop this!"

I could hear the anger and frustration in his tone. If he hated me, so be it...that would make this goodbye all the easier. I knew I could trust him to look out for my sister, I knew I could trust him with anything. I turned putting my hand on the ice against his and I could vaguely make out his face through the frost.

"Goodbye."

I quickly turned out toward the fjord and took a step toward the water's surface and the icy frost permeating my feet began to spread out all across the water. It made the perfect bridge as I ran away from Arendelle, my home and the life I once knew.


	5. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4~

Anna

Everything made more sense now. All the isolation over the years wasn't me pushing my sister away, it was Elsa concealing her abilities. The relief that hit me was overwhelming, but also a great sadness that this was the reason she pushing everyone away as we grew up. I couldn't imagine what that was like. For the first time in forever, I felt like the door to my sister had finally opened at last.

Elsa vanished from the courtyard as I was on Marcus's heels, but he easily outran me. My mind wasn't on our guests at this moment and all the eyes who saw Elsa's surprising reveal first hand, my mind was to find my sister and making sure she was okay. Such a heavy burden to be carrying all alone all these years. Elsa ran toward the fjord blocking off any chance to leave luckily. I saw Marcus confront her and they were talking, but then Elsa erected a freakishly tall wall of ice blocking us from her. I picked up the hem of my dress again running toward Marcus who just started trying to pierce the wall. As he lifted his sword to swing hard again, I grabbed it stopping him. I apparently had more strength than I knew.

"Enough, Marcus!" I pleaded.

"She's gone, Anna." Marcus snapped, his face full of anguish.

"Well then we have one choice, we have to go and bring her back," I said determinedly.

"Anna, no."

"Yes, Marcus. Who's the princess? I gave you an order!"

"Wow, using the princess card..." Marcus said dryly.

"What's with you?"

"You seriously asking me that, Anna?" He snapped, "I have one job in Arendelle and that's to keep you and Elsa safe and Elsa just ran away. I will go get her and bring her back. I know she's scared, but even so, I want to help her."

"And we will," I said grabbing his shoulders.

Suddenly two voices called out to me as Pieter and Hans ran toward us both looking anxious.

"Anna!" Hans said scooping me up in his arms, "I'm glad you're alright."

"Where is her majesty?" Pieter asked Marcus.

Marcus couldn't even look his father in the eye as he pointed at the enormous ice wall blocking the way out toward the fjord.

"Did she run, son?" Pieter asked.

Marcus nodded.

"I've got it under control." Marcus insisted.

I watched Marcus curiously over the years with his father. Marcus was always a pretty confident and self-assured person, but if anything ever went sideways on duty, Marcus would lose that confidence and suddenly become timid. It was as if his father intimidated him at times. I know he loved his father, but right now, Pieter wasn't a father role, first and foremost, he was the captain of the guard.

"I've ordered cannons to be prepped and fired at this blasted wall. Once we bring it down, you will pursue Queen Elsa immediately. Within the hour, son." Pieter instructed.

"Yes, of course, father." Marcus nodded crossing his arms across his chest to his shoulder.

Hans offered me his arm as Marcus led the way back toward the palace.

In the time that Elsa fled, clouds crept in on a formerly sunshine filled day and snow began to fall from the sky. People all around Arendelle began changing into warmer clothes due to the sudden change in our climate. I knew I needed to get changed for the journey as well. As we got back in the courtyard, I saw Marcus sneak a drink from his silver flask on his person. He must have been rattled, he never drank while on duty, ever. I turned toward Hans grabbing his hands in mine.

"Prince Hans, can I ask a favor? Though I don't know if I even have the right to ask considering, you know, we only met a few hours ago…"

Hans smiled at me warmly.

"What do you need, my lady?" He asked openly.

"I need someone I trust to watch over Arendelle in my absence. Maybe we can open up the great hall and offer the citizens some nice hot glog and smoked sausages. Possibly some blankets and shelter from the cold. Can you do that for me? If it's not too much to ask…"

"On my honor. Your highness." Hans replied, "It will be done."

As the three of us, returned to the palace, I made the formal announcement to the staff about Hans. Hans began to work with the staff on those matters while Marcus went to saddle the horses. I quickly ran to my room, changed my clothes, and donned a warm emerald green cape around my shoulders. I heard cannon fire as I left my room looking out a nearby window watching as Pieter breached the ice wall finally. The blast was loud and powerful. I hurried back outside the palace and headed for the stables, but on my way there I was stopped by two people. I had yet to meet them officially, but I figured the identity out based on the crest on the crown.

"You're my cousin, Rapunzel, right?" I asked the young woman.

"Hi Anna. I know we should have met prior to now, but…"

"It's fine. I understand the circumstances." I nodded.

"And this is my husband, Eugene," Rapunzel added.

Eugene quickly bowed politely and I smiled.

"It's great to meet you officially, but I'm afraid I have to get going…"

I curtsied and turned to leave, but Rapunzel grabbed my arm.

"Forgive me Anna, but about your sister…"

"What about her?"

"Don't be afraid of her. I have some previous experience with magical abilities and it's more often than not misunderstood. Just know that you have a family who has your back, okay? Bring Elsa back and perhaps we can all talk about her abilities."

"Thanks Rapunzel, bye," I replied quickly hurrying off.

I was getting my workout running all across the grounds almost losing my footing a couple of times. I ran past the entrance to the jail and there was a ruckus coming from below. Suddenly a prisoner burst from the stairwell and ran toward me probably planning to run me down seemingly trying to escape. Though right behind was Marcus who slammed the prisoner to the ground. Marcus called for other guards to assist him quickly.

"Sir." One of the guards said to Marcus.

"Get this prisoner back down to the jail. Be sure to not look him in the eye." Marcus ordered.

"Yes, sir." The guard replied.

As the guards escorted the man back down into the prison, Marcus quickly looked me over.

"You okay?" He asked.

"No harm done. I can handle myself."

"Ah, which is why I've had my job guarding you all my life." He replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah," I said rolling my eyes.

We walked our way over to the stables and a small crowd of Arendelle citizens gathered around us including Prince Hans and the Duke of Weselton along with my cousin Rapunzel and her husband, Eugene. Marcus quickly grabbed the horn of his horses' saddle and pulled himself up onto his stallion.

"I'm going after the queen." He announced and quickly glanced at me, "Princess Anna will be in charge until I return with Queen Elsa."

Marcus turned toward Hans and instructed him to help me with whatever I needed to keep citizens calm and most especially warm. The snowfall had increased an inch in the past quarter of an hour. Hans grabbed my arm politely halting me from grabbing a horse. I glared at Marcus who clearly had no intention of letting me come along and I was furious.

"Marcus!" I said crossing my arms sternly.

"Anna, forgive me, but it'll go quicker on my own."

I couldn't deny that fact. As Marcus placing some supplies in the saddlebags, the Duke of Weselton stepped forth, but only got within earshot of Marcus, Hans, and I.

"You shouldn't go, lad. The queen is dangerous." The duke warned as he pushed his glasses up his nose nervously.

"It's my duty. Arendelle needs her, she's just scared." Marcus insisted.

"Your queen is an inhuman monster. You should leave her be!" The duke pressed.

"Enough!" I said, "You duke shouldn't speak so bluntly about Elsa. Keep it up and Arendelle will dismantle our trading partnership." I warned.

"My apologies, your highness." The duke immediately backed off, but glanced at Marcus, "I'm just worried about my grandson."

All three of us froze at this sudden revelation, most especially Marcus.

"I warn you, sir. This kingdom doesn't like a candid liar." I said.

"You're just trying to distract me." Marcus insisted, "I don't have time for this. You will answer my questions later."

"If you wish. We are family after all. Zane was my son." The duke replied glumly.

Marcus glanced at me and then back at the duke. I could see the hurt and confusion in his eyes. As if we didn't already have enough to deal with in this moment. Marcus took off quickly leaving us all behind. It wasn't even a minute later that I let go of Han's arm and pulled myself up on top of the nearest horse.

"Anna, what are you doing?" Hans said grabbing the reins.

"What I have to, Hans. Please, I leave Arendelle in your capable hands while we're away. It'll be a few hours tops."

"I won't argue," Hans said bowing his head.

"Thank you for understanding," I said patting his hand as he handed me the reins.

"And you better not leave Arendelle before we get back…" I said, glancing at the duke.

"Y-Yes your highness." He timidly replied.

"Make sure of that." I nodded at Hans.

"Be careful," Hans warned.

With my decision made, I took off after Marcus quickly. He would be angry, but I didn't care. This wasn't a task to do alone. My sister needed me and that was all the drive I needed.


	6. Chapter 5

~Chapter 5~

Marcus

She followed me in secret as I left the stables on her own horse. Of course, Anna would stowaway after I explicitly told her to stay in Arendelle. Considerably annoyed, but I didn't send her back, we both wanted to find Elsa and were determined to do so. I was certain I could keep her safe while we traveled. With Hans in charge, at least the people of Arendelle wouldn't be frightened amidst the sudden snowfall in the middle of summer.

"Look Marcus, I'm sorry for following you, but I can't just sit and wait while my sister is in trouble. I want- no, I need to help however I can." She said as our horses rode side by side.

"I know, Anna." I said releasing a heavy sigh, "We'll make it work." I nodded.

We made it out of the Arendelle borders quickly and began pursuit. Any tracks that Elsa left were already covered up by the still falling snow. It fell in waves of intensity and in less than an hour of our ride, there was already half a foot of snow.

"So Elsa's powers...they were a bit of a shock, huh?" Anna said casually.

"Shocking yes, but not as surprising as it should have been…"

"Meaning…"

"Meaning that I wonder if we knew about her powers at some point, but possibly forgot."

"That's a big thing to forget." Anna shrugged.

"I'm just theorizing. My memory is a bit fuzzy."

"So who was the prisoner who almost got away earlier? He seemed to get you a bit rattled…"

"He definitely did."

* * *

Earlier in Arendelle

I thought it was convenient that a man was brought to Arendelle who had magical capabilities on the very day Elsa unleashed her own. It couldn't have been a coincidence, could it? After Elsa fled after erecting her ice wall, I went to the Arendelle prison to question the newest resident down there. Considering this guy Isak knew something about magical capabilities, many curiosities flooded my mind. I had some questions to ask him before I would leave to find Elsa. I crept down into the jail and went to his cell at the end. My footsteps were quiet, but he heard me approaching.

"Who goes there?"

"A guard of her majesties' protection," I replied.

"Oh, it's you. Errand boy for the ice queen."

"Don't disrespect her."

"I'm a foreigner, boy. I don't owe my loyalty to anyone here."

"Smart mouth for a prisoner."

"Tch, you know nothing."

"If you've been down here all this time, how could you possibly know anything about ice?"

"When one of the senses is taken, others pick up the slack. It's easy to hear what people are yelling or terrified about. Your queen has kept some abilities hidden...I can relate."

"How do you possibly know of such things?"

"People talk...powers are not so easily hidden unless done by the work of other magic beings. I hear talk of a clan of trolls in these parts. Maybe they are the ones to be questioning…"

"They're peaceful creatures...even allies to this kingdom…"

"Such abilities are often misunderstood, boy."

"Then please enlighten me." I urged.

Isak hesitated crossing his arms stiffly. His eyes may have been covered, but I had a feeling he was glaring at me.

"Answer me, Isak. If you cooperate, I may be willing to speak on your behalf during your sentencing. My opinion holds weight and authority around here."

"There are those who seek to challenge others for power or for glory. Even some who wish to harness such abilities and use them as a weapon. I fled from Weselton to get away from such people, only to be imprisoned again after using my powers in self-defense. People don't see it like that though. They only see what they wish to see. Once they identify something to be feared and dangerous, it's hard to get people to change their perception."

"It may be hard, but not impossible," I replied.

"Prove it...take off my blindfold."

He was mocking me. His tone was cold and condescending, but if he could trust me, maybe he would tell me more. After a moment's hesitation, I opened the door to his cell and he smirked once he heard the door creak loudly. I approached him and removed his blindfold, but making sure to avoid eye contact.

"See, not impossible." I shrugged.

"Look me in the eyes and say that to my face."

Isak locked eyes with me. His emerald eyes seemed to pierce me to my core, but as soon as our eyes locked, I darted my gaze away. He wouldn't take advantage of my generosity. I wouldn't let him.

"I like you, kid. You've got guts..."

Shortly after, I heard the main door to the jail open. It was probably food ration time. I quickly left passing by another guard with a small tray and an even smaller portion of food on it. I nodded at the guard and went on my way toward the stables. I knew I had to find Elsa alone. Anna would be mad, but I would leave without her. As I got up to the ground level, I was about to head for the stables when Isak made an escape attempt almost knocking me over on his way out. It was my fault. I foolishly forgot to return the blindfold. Isak didn't get far before a few of my father's men apprehended him. I'm glad nobody witnessed my failure.

* * *

"Hello, earth to Marcus…" Anna commented.

"Yeah, sorry," I said shaking myself to attention.

"What's with you today?"

"You seriously asking me that?" I challenged.

"Nevermind, where do you suppose Elsa is?"

"The source of the snowstorm is in the direction of the north mountain. I suppose we could start heading there."

"Sounds like a plan."

Anna got quiet and began to chew her lip.

"So we seriously not gonna talk about what has us both confused?"

"It's best not to dwell on in, Anna."

"Not dwell on it? My sister has snow and ice powers! Honestly, I feel a little jipped."

Her outburst made me laugh.

"Why you laughing? I'm totally serious. You have a fancy sword with a diamond pommel, my sister has ice powers, what do I have?"

"A shining personality," I smirked.

Anna quickly halted her horse and hopped off to form a snowball and quickly chucked it at me.

"Hey!" I complained as her strike hit my shoulder, "Add feisty, too."

Both of us burst out laughing. Suddenly I stopped hearing something coming from the frosty thicket of trees. Two yellow eyes blinked at me in the darkness. Anna looked over fixated on my gaze. Two more eyes appeared in the darkness, no, a total of eight pairs of eyes.

"Anna…" I said keeping my voice calm, "Get back on the horse now."

She reached for the saddle horn to pull herself up and that's when the pack of wolves emerged from the darkness and lunged at Anna's horse. She managed to pull herself up and we reared our horses forward, though that was easy since they were panicked from the wolves' presence. We thundered off into the night with the pack trying to snap at the horses. Up ahead I could tell there was a bit of a decline in the slope judging by the tree layout.

"Anna, prepare for a descent," I shouted.

We hit the slope running hard, but our horses handled it with no issue. At the bottom of the slope, there was a deep creek crossing to the other side. It was either ford the freezing creek or try to fight the wolves. I had a sword, but still easily outnumbered. I couldn't even try to fight off all these wolves.

"Across we go!" I directed Anna.

I led the way with the water just barely touching my boots in the stirrups. Anna was right behind me when a wolf snapped at her horse rearing it up sending Anna bucked off in a panic. She fell into the water as her horse ran off. The wolves chased after it leaving us alone luckily. A now soaked Anna was shivering intensely as I fished her out from the water's edge. I got her on my horse and quickly offered her my cloak draping it around her snuggly.

"W-Well t-t-this c-c-can't b-be good…" She muttered shivering profusely.

I looked around it was late into the evening at our best shot might be to look for a cave nearby to wait out the night and I could build us a fire. Though I didn't have to look for any cave when I saw smoke from a nearby chimney rising above the trees. I reared my horse and took off in the direction of the smoke. We came upon a small cabin with a sign out front that was hard to read with all the snow on it. Wandering Oaken's Trading Post. This was perfect. I quickly tied our horse off outside and carried Anna inside to get warm and possibly find her a change of clothes.

Once inside, I set Anna down beside a fireplace stove lying against one of the walls, so Anna could get warm. We were then greeted by a large, burly man sitting behind the store counter.

"Yoo-hoo, hello strangers. Big summer blowout, ya?"

"Uh, hi. I take it you're Oaken?" I asked.

"This is true kind sir. How can I help?"

"I found a change of clothes, Marcus!" Anna called out coming up to the counter with a stack of new clothes.

"Is this all?" Oaken asked.

I nodded and handed him what money was owed. He showed Anna to a changing screen in the back of the store, so she could put on her new apparel. She quickly went to get on her new clothes, so we could continue on our way. It was late by now, but there was no way either of us wanted to stop and make camp. The sooner we found Elsa, the better. I began to drum my fingers against the counter as I patiently waiting for Anna to return.

"Are you two twins? You both have a white streak in your hair, ya?"

"Oh, no relation. Just an unfortunate childhood accident." I replied.

"Can I offer you some Edocress for your scar?" He said offering me a large mason jar of some greenish jelly-like substance with something in it, I didn't care to find out what.

"Thanks, but I'm good. I think the scar adds to my charm." I smirked.

A minute later, Anna rejoined us with her new winter attire. She tied her hair in a pair of braids and put on her pink cloak and hat.

"Ready?" I asked.

Soon a stranger stormed into the shop with a blast of snowy wind blowing behind him. He was covered in a thin sheet of frost.

"Brave people to be braving the storm," Oaken commented.

"It's a living…" The stranger shrugged grabbing a bundle of rope from a nearby shelf.

He moved around Anna fetching a small bunch of carrots. Oaken and the blonde stranger began haggling over some prices.

"Better get going, Anna." I pressed.

"I'll be right behind you. Elsa might want something to eat or drink…" Anna suggested looking around at the shelves.

"This isn't a gift for homecoming!" I complained.

Though the sentiment was kind all the same. Typical Anna, her sister was constantly in the forefront of her thoughts.

"Meet me outside in five," I said and quickly left.

As I came out from the store, I spied a large reindeer with a huge rack of antlers sitting in the snow staring at me. Random, but the animal rose on its feet upon seeing me and let me rub its snout.

"You're a friendly guy, aren't you?" I said scratching his nose.

Maybe the snow had gotten to me, but I think I may have seen this reindeer delivering ice around Arendelle. Not that we had much use for that job right now. Seconds later, Oaken appeared throwing out the blonde stranger. I guess the haggling didn't go well. The man rose up from the snow brushing himself off. The reindeer looked excited to see him.

"Sorry Sven, I don't have anything." He told the reindeer.

The animal snorted hanging its head in defeat.

"What did you possibly say to that kind man to get him to throw you out?" I asked.

"I was just stating a fact, though I may have called him a con artist." He shrugged.

"Ooh, never insult a man, especially to his face in his own shop," I replied.

"I'm a little short on social etiquette. Now, if you'll excuse me."

The man walked to the nearby stable with the reindeer trotting right behind. Moments later, Anna rejoined me as I was patting the horse keeping him calm.

"It's about time," I complained.

"Impatient, much?" She said raising a brow, "Anyway, you should that me, I think I found ourselves a guide up the north mountain…"

"Who?"

"The man who came into the shop just now. I asked him about the north mountain and he thought he sensed a magical presence."

"Anna...even if it's true, he's a bit of rough character. He's not the nicest person."

"So?" She shrugged, "If he can offer us some help, it's worth it to find my sister, isn't it?"

"You know ultimately you're my friend Anna, but I do have a job to protect you."

"So protect me, besides with another person watching my back, it might make your job easier." She winked, "So where did he get to?"

I quickly pointed over to the stable and soon we heard a strumming of a musical instrument randomly and little tune being sung. Anna rolled her eyes at me smugly.

"Oh yeah, there's a rough character." She smirked at me.


	7. Chapter 6

~Chapter 6~

Elsa

Up here, I could be whoever I wanted to be free of judgment and ridicule. I chipped away the concealed Elsa of Arendelle and now felt a release I had been missing my entire life. Everyone was safe and I was too. I'm lucky I didn't freeze Arendelle in my abrupt departure. Fear had a power over me that was hard to silence, but out here, there was nothing to fear. I let loose and didn't hold back my power and I created a home of my own. I didn't know what I was even capable of. It was cathartic.

Maybe it was a lonely existence, but this was better...for everyone

* * *

AN: And cue "Let it Go" Am I right? ;)

Hope all you awesome readers are enjoying the story thus far!


	8. Chapter 7

~Chapter 7~

Anna

The moonlit night was surprisingly bright even around the dense forest of trees that surrounded us. Kristoff, our new guide, seemed to know his way around the area for the most part. Luckily, Kristoff had his ice delivery sleigh that would give us swift transport up the mountain led by his reindeer. He had a sass about him that drove me nuts. I felt so much judgment as he inquired about what had caused my sister to run from Arendelle. So Hans was brought up and I shared the story of how we met and how things between us transpired.

"Okay, I'm sorry…" Kristoff interrupted, "I may not have the whole story, but I think I side with the queen on this one…you can't marry someone you just met."

"I like this guy." Marcus piped up from the backseat of the sleigh.

I crossed my arms feeling immediately grumpy.

"What do you know? You've never been in love." I grumbled.

"I think the word you're looking for is infatuation." Kristoff corrected.

Marcus stifled back a laugh as I turned glaring at him. Though the fun was cut short, when Kristoff halted the sleigh. He stood up suddenly grabbing the lantern hitched to the front of the sleigh and holding it out toward the darkness of the trees.

"What are you scared of the dark or something?" I mocked.

"Shh." He quickly snapped.

Marcus followed his gaze and so did I and I saw several pairs of yellow eyes watching us from the darkness.

"Hurry Sven, go!" Kristoff urged.

The reindeer took off in a blind panic as we darted through the trees with the pack of wolves chasing us down.

"Is this even the right way to the north mountain?" I asked.

"Do you want to drive? I'm sure the wolves would like that considering you'd only slow us down." Kristoff sneered.

A flush of anger surged within me wanting to prove him wrong. I snatched the reins from him and gently slapped them to get Sven to run faster. Though I was sure to not be too harsh on the poor animal. I owed him a bushel of carrots upon our return to Arendelle. Sven ran hard in a sudden boost of speed and Kristoff tried to wrestle me for the reins.

"Give them back."

"Why? I'm driving fine." I insisted.

"That's not that I'm worried about…"

"Oh then what?" I pressed.

"Your judgement." Kristoff said plainly.

"Excuse me?" I snapped.

"Uh guys, I could use some help back here." Marcus piped up suddenly.

We turned and saw that he had his sword drawn and been fighting off the closing in wolves.

"Marcus, hand me my pickaxe. I can help." Kristoff said.

He stopped fighting me for the reins as Marcus handed the weapon over.

"Anna, drive like our lives depend on it!" Marcus said with a nod.

As the boys fought several of the wolves injuring them however they could, I tried to think quickly of something to help. Sven was just following the clearing and led him on driving staying focused. Though out of my peripherals, Kristoff was grabbed by the arm by one of the wolves as his teeth sank down on his forearm. Kristoff cried out in pain and without thinking, I let go of the reins. With little time to think, I grabbed a small empty knapsack that was on the seat of the sleigh and stuck it in the lantern flame and as it caught fire, I pelted the fireball at the wolf that nabbed Kristoff. The beast let go immediately as the wolves began to taper off falling behind.

"Uh Anna, who's driving?" Kristoff asked.

As the three of us looked on ahead, there was a large gap between two cliffsides. Could we even make the jump? In a split second, Kristoff scooped me up in his arms landing me quickly on Sven's back.

"Get ready to jump!" Kristoff cried.

I turned around curiously as I saw Marcus and Kristoff both dislodge the connector between Sven and the sleigh. The gap was a few feet ahead and I clutched Sven's neck tight as we leapt off the edge. Sven and I landed safely and the boys were right behind us. They dove off the sleigh as it plummeted into the ravine below. Marcus landed a bit higher since he had such long legs, but Kristoff was just behind. The loose snow began to give as Kristoff began to slip down off the edge, but Marcus quickly grabbed his arm.

"I gotcha." Marcus grunted.

I helped too grabbing his other arm taking care not to pull on his injury from the wolf. Once we got him secured, Kristoff laid back in the snow panting heavily.

"Well mark that off my bucket list." Marcus joked.

"So not the time." Kristoff muttered.

"Here, let me take a look at your arm." I insisted.

Kristoff obliged me with no snide comments. As I examined it, the bit didn't look deep, but exposed to the elements was the biggest fear. I quickly tore off a piece of my skirt and gently wrapped it around the wound.

"Listen Kristoff, thanks for helping us this far. It means a lot for all you've done, but you lost your sleigh because of me. I swear upon my return to Arendelle, I'll get you a new one. We can take it from here...come on, Marcus." I said.

Kristoff looked up at me in surprise as I walked away heading up the snowy hillside with Marcus coming up right behind. Maybe a minute later, Kristoff chased after us.

"It better be a big sleigh." He muttered passing by me leading the way, "And thanks for looking out for me back there. You know with the wolf…"

I smiled nodding firmly as the three of us continued forward.

The three of us plus Sven continued into the freezing wilderness. Kristoff pointed out the north mountain to us as we got closer after rounding a bend. We came into a large clearing of trees with a frozen pond in the center with weeping willow branches covered in frozen droplets of water. In the distance there was also a small frozen waterfall. This place was beautiful; freezing, but beautiful all the same. Sven walked ahead of us jumping excitedly through the low hanging branches that sounded like chimes as they got tangled in his antlers.

"Wow, this place is amazing." I commented staring around in awe at the frozen wilderness.

"So is Elsa expecting you to come after her?" Kristoff asked.

"Probably not, but she shouldn't be surprised by it either." Marcus shrugged.

"I just hope we do find her." I muttered.

"Hey someone hand me an icicle. I'm fantastic at finding people." A voice replied.

All of us stopped and quickly peered around not seeing anybody. Then I noticed a small snowman sitting right behind one of the tree trunks.

"Marcus, if you wanted to build a snowman you could have asked...I happen to be an expert." I said gently elbowing Marcus playfully.

"Seriously?" Marcus said rolling his eyes.

As we got closer, the snowman was smiling widely and then surprisingly it blinked.

"Did anybody else see the snowman blink?" Kristoff asked.

"Of course, silly man!" The snowman replied, "I blink on a regular basis."

I screamed kicking the head of the snowman knocking his head off his snowy body. Kristoff caught the head.

"Well hi." The snowman smiled.

"That's creepy." Kristoff commented and tossed it to Marcus.

He quickly tossed it to me.

"C'mon this is an invasion of personal space." The snowman whined.

I think it was safe to say this snowman meant us no harm and I plopped him back on top of his body.

"Whew that's better." The snowman said, "Let's start again. Hi everyone, my name is Olaf."

I stepped closer giving Olaf a more thorough look over.

"Olaf?" I muttered in disbelief.

This couldn't be our Olaf, could it?

"You're acquainted with this snow person?" Marcus questioned.

"Marcus, surely you remember Olaf..." I replied.

"Did I mention I like warm hugs?" Olaf interrupted.

I took the initiative to greet this friendly snowman. I took a knee getting down to his level.

"No hard feelings for kicking off my head." He said with a wide forgiving smile.

"Sorry about that." I apologized.

"Say, you look familiar...have we met?"

"Again, not since I was a kid with my sister Elsa."

"Ah okay…" Olaf paused, "Don't remember, so you are…"

"It's Anna." I said.

"And the funny looking donkey is?" Olaf replied turning around to face Kristoff and Sven.

"Sven." I replied.

"And the reindeer?" Olaf added.

"Sven." I answered.

"Makes my job easier." Olaf grinned.

"No, no, no…" Marcus interrupted, "Kristoff…" He said pointing at each person, "Sven the reindeer…" And finally at himself, "And I'm Marcus."

"Oh man, my head might fall off again." Olaf said, "I'll get it eventually."

"Hey Olaf, did my sister make you?" I asked.

"Uh huh, why?"

"Cause we're actually looking for her…" I continued.

"Uh huh, why?" Olaf said again.

"To bring back summer and bring her back home." I added.

"Oh my summer?" Olaf said with a dazed look in his eyes, "I've always wanted to experience sunlight."

"Olaf, do you know what happens to snow with excessive sunlight?" Marcus asked.

"Nope." Olaf replied.

"I'm gonna tell him." Kristoff added with a smirk.

I immediately slugged him in the arm.

"Ow!" Kristoff complained rubbing his arm.

"Don't you dare." I scolded.

I bent down to his level again to pull him out of his sunshine daze.

"Can you take us to Elsa?" I asked.

"Sure, follow me everyone. Watch out for yellow snow though...you don't wanna know where that's been." Olaf laughed as he took the lead.

With Olaf here, I knew for certain Elsa had remembered something key about our childhood. The fun we used to share. It was a relief to know she hadn't lost that recollection.


	9. Chapter 8

~Chapter 8~

Elsa

I looked out from my balcony on the horizon. The sun would be coming up soon. There was a frosty winter breeze that hit my face as I breathed in deeply taking nice calm breaths. Too bad I couldn't even spy Arendelle from up here, but I know that was for the best. If I didn't see my former kingdom, I wouldn't have to think about that kingdom. Though a constant was my sister...and Marcus.

I wanted freedom and the cost of that was utter isolation in this wildness. Though deep down, I couldn't call this place home. Try as I might, I felt the sting every moment of being alone, but my feelings didn't matter. It was my lonely isolated life vs. all the lives in Arendelle. I chose the people of Arendelle. As I continued to gaze out on the horizon, my thoughts drifted to Marcus. Over the years, he had been a constant in my life, despite me trying to push him away.

* * *

~Six Years Ago~

The eve of my sixteenth birthday was a busy one. All our servants were hurriedly running about putting up decorations and running to the kitchen to make sure the menu and been planned perfectly. My birthday was the worst day of the year because that meant being around more people. Awkwardly keeping anyone at arms length from me including my sister. I looked through old journal entries from key excerpts from previous events in my life. Marcus was always mentioned since he tended to do something special on my day just for me. He knew I didn't like the attention, but that never deterred him from going above and beyond his call of duty just to protect me. I never understood why. As a kid, he would leave me hand carved animal figures or even make me dolls from straw. The night before every birthday, he would knock a specific pattern on my door so I would know it was him. Every time I ran to greet him at the door, he was never there. He would plant my gift outside the door with a card every year. Though he never knew it, but I kept everything he gave me. Even though I had outgrown many of the items, they still held such sentimental value to me. In my isolation, all these gifts reminded me I wasn't alone. He constantly put my needs above his own, but it wasn't out of duty or because of his job. I didn't understand it, but it meant more than I could ever express to him.

Escorting me from place to place was hard because there was so much I wanted to share with him, but I knew I couldn't and always held my tongue. When I would speak to him, it was distant and uncaring. I saw how my walls hurt him and yet I persisted because I had no choice. And still, he never once questioned me. If only I could tell him...I'd share everything. My hopes, my fears, my powers. If only it wouldn't endanger his life.

* * *

Anna knew. Marcus knew. Everyone. I was a monster who fled her kingdom to protect those she loves. These mountains were my kingdom now and I would preside over them with what was left of my dignity. I could let my powers loose up here free of fear. As I looked down from my balcony I heard some noise amongst the trees below. I scanned the area and finally I spotted them. A stranger with a reindeer, my sister, and Marcus all charging their way here. The moment I saw him, the railing on my balcony began to crack and nervously I backed away. It was back! The fear. My palace was immediately showing signs of weakness. Their presence would not weaken my resolve. They just wanted to know I was okay. I would grant them that, but they would have to leave. I wasn't one to trifle with.


	10. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Hey all! Happy New Year and I hope you all had an amazing holiday season! My first story update for 2020 and I apologize for the delay. I wrote quite a bit since my last upload and spent a lot of time with family for the holidays, so I didn't post. So to make up for my delay, following this chapter I will post the remaining chapters to conclude the story. Thanks so much for your patience and I hope you enjoy it! As always, you all are awesome and thanks for reading! :D

* * *

~Chapter 9~

Marcus

Olaf was a slightly better guide than Kristoff just on the fact that he knew exactly where to find Elsa. Though a huge ice palace up on the cliffside within view was an easy guess as to where she was located. Just ahead of us was an icy staircase going across another wide gap, but it led right up to the doors of the palace. The ice was slippery under my boots, but before I moved up toward the door, I turned to the others.

"Let me go in alone…" I told the others.

"Marcus, no. We should go together." Anna insisted.

"She needs to warm up to us ambushing her like this…"

"Warm up…" Olaf giggled, "I see what you did there, Marcus. Pun intended, am I right?"

Anna looked concerned and I know she wanted to come with me. Kristoff grabbed her shoulder.

"He'll get Elsa…" He nodded confidently.

"Just don't upset her...you know what happened last time." Anna nodded.

"No kidding." I smirked.

I turned toward the big, bulky ice doors and it took quite a bit of strength to get them open, but I did. This place was just as stunning on the inside as it was outside. A fountain lay a few paces ahead of me though the water spewing from it was understandably frozen. A set of stairs made of ice led up to higher floors.

"Elsa?" I called out.

My voice seemed to reverberate off the walls in an equally eerie and intriguing way. Then she called my name.

"Hello Marcus…"

I looked up as she slowly descended the stairwell halfway down before stopping. She had no intention of getting closer it seemed. I hadn't seen her since coronation day yesterday, but just by looking at her, a clear transformation had happened. Gone were her coronation robes and she wore a skin tight light blue glittering gown. Her hair no longer up in a tight bun, but braided down her left shoulder

"Elsa, you look incredible!" I muttered sheepishly, "What's happened to you?"

"I'm alright, Marcus." She replied, "Really... You should go. Take care of Anna and keep her safe." She urged.

Without another word, Elsa turned to go back up the stairs, but I raced to the bottom of the stairs.

"That's all I get?" I shouted, "After everything? No goodbye. Just more orders to take care of Anna, which of course I'll obey because Anna is my friend."

Elsa stopped suddenly and even with her back turned to me, her shoulders drooped and I could tell her breathing was irregular just by watching her shoulders rise and fall.

"Why can't you just let me go? Everyone is safer with me here." Elsa snapped.

"You really think your powers are going to scare us away?" I replied climbing a few steps slowly toward her. I wanted to approach her, but slowly and cautiously, so I wouldn't alarm her.

"You should be afraid of me." She said turning to face me with her fists clenched. Her eyes widened in surprise as she turned around noticing how close I got. Two steps from reaching out and grabbing her hand just to reassure her that I was here and she didn't have to be afraid anymore. What would I have to say or do to get her to understand? Would words or action be enough that she would believe me? I slowly reached for her hand, but Elsa pulled away fearfully.

"Elsa, it's me." I insisted.

"Don't touch me, please. I don't want to hurt you, Marcus."

"You're incapable of that, Elsa." I nodded.

"Leave Marcus, if you know what's good for you…" She replied.

Elsa turned climbing back up the stairs practically running, but I didn't let her get too far ahead. We climbed up to the second level and it was just an open room with ice doors leading out to a balcony outside. Above us hung an intricate, icy chandelier of sorts.

"You know, for someone claiming to be dangerous. You create beautiful things." I commented as she crossed to the other side of the room. She stopped suddenly turning around crossing her arms.

"Looks can be deceiving." Elsa shrugged.

"Do you wanna know what I see?"

"Do I have a choice?" She muttered.

"I see a strong, beautiful young woman who has been unable to be herself because of fear. You think your powers make you a monster, but that's ridiculous. Your powers make you strong, your powers make you special. They're unique to you. Own them, Elsa."

Elsa looked at me with glassy eyes barely holding it together. I desperately wanted to hug her and tell her that everything was going to be okay once we got her out of here and she could pull back on the snow storm in and around Arendelle. In mere seconds of me talking to her, the walls began to shift and crack mildly. Her fisted hands were glowing and I ran to her not even thinking about how this would make her react. I wrapped my arms around her holding her gently. She recoiled and I could feel how cool she was to the touch.

"See? Everything is fine." I whispered.

We had never been quite this close before. Close enough where I could feel her breath and her breathing had settled a bit. She looked at me and I at her and at first she showed some strength, but then her eyes darted away looking down.

"Just leave Marcus." She begged, "It's better this way."

She pulled away from me walking a few steps away with her back to me again.

"Why do you keep saying that?" I said raising my voice feeling aggravated, "You think this prison is better? When you could be home with people who love you like… oh, I don't know, your sister or...me."

"I never said it was easy!" Elsa snapped back releasing a small layer of ice spikes in front of her. Similar to how she revealed her powers at the coronation.

"You know if I have to carry you over my shoulder back to Arendelle, I will." I said challenging her.

"You wouldn't dare."

"You're so stubborn." I muttered, "Arendelle is having a massive snow storm since you left. You need to come back and bring back summer."

"Wait what?"

"Since you left, Arendelle is becoming buried in feet of snow."

"I didn't do that. I couldn't have...I didn't mean to."

The cracks in the nearby walls immediately started growing as Elsa's emotions changed.

"Of course you didn't mean to, but you can make it right. Just come back with us and everything will get back to normal."

"That's just it Marcus, I don't want the old normal."

Suddenly snow began falling from inside the ice palace. A brisk wind began swirling around from Elsa's feet like a tornado around her. I approached her slowly wanting to calm her. I don't think she realized what was happening.

"Elsa...take it easy. It'll be fine. Your people love you and are eager to see what you will do as queen. You've only just begun. Change is coming." I nodded with a smile.

"Change has come already Marcus. That change is shutting myself up in here. So please go."

She turned her back to me again determined to dismiss me again, but I wasn't going to go so easily. I reached out grabbing her arm and Elsa spun around pushing me square in the chest away from her.

"I said go!" She yelled.

I don't think I had ever heard her yell so loudly before. Her shove hit me harder than expected, I took a knee as a sharp ache erupted in my chest. I knew she was strong and I'm sorry I felt that strength just now. The front doors of the palace burst open and in came everyone else climbing the stairs to join us. Kristoff helped me up as Anna slowly approached her sister.

"You okay, man?" Kristoff asked as I got back on my feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I muttered.

Elsa looked at me remorsefully, but was distracted at seeing her sister.

"Elsa...please come home. I want you there. It's not the same without you. Your powers are going to make you an amazing queen." Anna said.

"Oh yeah… I can hear the headlines now. Ice Queen survives as Arendelle freezes to death." Elsa said sarcastically.

"You know, she's not wrong." Kristoff whispered to me jokingly trying to lighten the mood. I just glared at him. He didn't know Elsa like Anna and I did, of course. It was in that moment she noticed Olaf.

"Wait, is that you Olaf?"

"You remember me?"

"Of course, I do."

Elsa zoned out for a moment looking deep in thought, but then when she snapped back, she looked scared.

"Everyone leave now, or I'll make you leave." Elsa warned.

She was terrified, but I could also see in her eyes that she meant it. Olaf was the first to head for the stairs, but Kristoff and I didn't move because Anna didn't.

"Anna, let's go." I urged.

"Not without you." Anna said slowly approaching Elsa.

Elsa recoiled and immediately blasted a large hunk of snow that quickly formed into a giant looking snowman. It was like Olaf's deranged third cousin. The creature roared at us aggressively, but Anna still didn't move.

"Anna!" Kristoff and I said together.

Kristoff beat me to Anna's side pushing her back shielding her from this snow creature. Before I could draw my sword, the creature scooped us all up in his hands. It jumped down to the first level and threw us all outside the doors.

"Don't come back!" The creature growled as we all popped out from the snow bank.

"Everyone okay?" I asked.

"Anna?" Kristoff asked specially.

"I think I'm fine." She paused, "But what now? What's going to happen to Arendelle? My sister, she wouldn't even listen. She kicked us out. People are going to freeze."

"Arendelle can handle the cold." I reassured her.

"It'll work out." Kristoff added helping Anna brush the snow off her.

Kristoff would deny it, but I would bet there was something between those two.

Sven was waiting anxiously at the bottom of the icy set of stairs since he couldn't climb up with his hooves. We rejoined him as Kristoff gave him some well-deserved pats.

"You know I might know someone who can help Arendelle?" Kristoff muttered.

"Really?" Anna asked.

"Who?" I added.

"My family...you see I was adopted by trolls…"

"That explains so much…" Anna winked.

"Come on, I'll take you to them." Kristoff said leading the way.

He instructed Sven to give Anna a ride on his back for the time being, which was polite seeing as she was the lady of our group. Sven knew the way, so he charged excitedly ahead of Kristoff and I.

"Do you think they'll help?" I asked Kristoff.

"Worth a shot, but I hope they can. If Arendelle is wiped out, I lose my business."

"Is your business all you're worried about?" I smirked.

"Tch, whatever man." Kristoff rolled his eyes, but it's not like he denied my claim.

He smiled briefly glancing at me, but then frowned.

"Woah, hey Marcus. Your nose is bleeding pretty bad." He suddenly said.

"What?" I said in disbelief.

I sniffed a little and the immediate taste of iron filled my mouth making me gag a little. I stopped tearing off a piece of my shirt to dab at my nose.

"You sure you're okay?" Kristoff asked.

"I'm sure it's the elevation. Maybe dehydration...let's just get to those trolls. Shall we?" I pressed forward. In the next few minutes as I walked, the sharp pain in my chest began to grow.


	11. Chapter 10

~Chapter 10~

Elsa

The horrors of that day hit my mind as vivid as the day it happened. Playing in the great hall and having fun one minute and the next… disaster. I circled the room begging myself to hold everything back. Repeating the mantra my father ingrained in my mind for years. Conceal, don't feel. He came to get me even after all that I had done. My sister wasn't afraid...neither was he. I didn't understand it. They didn't remember what happened, but I did. It has haunted me every day since. I've pushed everyone away and still those two still persisted to be a constant in my life. My sister was family and I knew there might have been some kind of familial obligation to me. What about Marcus? Was it really duty over everything? Even now? I didn't care about the rules of station. I just wanted the truth, but I think I had missed the chance to find out. I'm a foolish woman...guess I'll never learn.

Maybe there could be some hope for me. I had no idea how to dispel my snow once it had been cast and Arendelle was suffering because of it. Maybe just going back would reverse it somehow. Ugh, who am I kidding? Hope left with them. This was my choice and I had to live with it. I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard a ruckus downstairs in the main hall. I went to investigate when I saw two brutish men climbing the stairs with crossbows.

"Oy, there she is." One of them pointed at me.

Nervously, I grabbed the train of my dress and bolted. They chased me all the way to the top of my palace. They seemingly cornered me, but I stood my ground prepared to not back down. If they wanted to mess with the snow queen, I would surely let them have it.


	12. Chapter 11

~Chapter 11~

Anna

My sister being typically stubborn. Why couldn't she choose family for once? I know she was afraid, but I wasn't, I wanted to help...I still do. None of it made sense. Trudging back down the mountain, I felt nothing but defeat. The only triumph would be if Elsa was coming too. Olaf was skipping along beside Sven just ahead of us. Marcus was trailing a little behind Kristoff and I.

"Hey, you okay Anna?" Kristoff asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

I looked at him, my eyes wavering. My mind was flooded with a surplus of emotions right now. I had a hard time believing Elsa would just turn her back literally throwing us all out like that.

"I'm fine. I just wish I knew how to unfreeze Arendelle." I shrugged, "People are counting on me...I can't let anyone down."

"That's putting a lot of pressure on yourself." Kristoff said glumly.

"Well, that's the joy of being a ruler." I shrugged again, "Well, the sister of the ruler anyway."

"If Elsa doesn't come back, does that make you queen?"

"I would never accept the title." I said quickly, "Please, I don't want to talk about this anymore. I'm going to trust in my sister and that she'll do what's right...for Arendelle and herself."

"When we get back to Arendelle, my business will keep me busy for a time, but might I be able to visit you?" He asked.

"Kristoff, I'd love that." I smiled.

"So, I think I need to warn you that...my family, the trolls, they're a bit of a handful." Kristoff suddenly said changing subject.

"Please, I got a sister with ice powers. I think I have you beat." I smirked.

"They sometimes forget their manners when they're excited. They can be loud and obnoxious, but they mean well. Uh, what else…" He paused.

I grabbed his arm.

"Kristoff, they sound great." I nodded.

"Grand Pabbie, will know what to do. He's never let me down. He's a wise troll."

Kristoff kept my arm securely interlocked with his as we made our way down the snowy mountain pass. When Kristoff showed the border to the valley of the trolls, one thing was immediately obvious. There was no snow in this particular area. Surrounding us were a lot of steam holes and various natural fissures of warmth. What did I know? Maybe the trolls shield themselves from the snow. Legends of trolls I knew always spoke of their magical abilities they possessed. I looked behind me and Marcus was straggling behind a bit. I let go of Kristoff's arm and walked with Marcus for a bit.

"Hey, what's the matter?" I asked him looking him over immediately feeling worried.

I've known Marcus all my life and I've never seen him look like he was in pain ever. He was sort of hunched over and moving rather stiff.

"I'm fine, Anna." He insisted, "Let's keep moving."

I put my hand to his forehead.

"Marcus, you're burning up!" I said nervously as I pulled my hand from his forehead.

"I guess my body isn't used to the altitude…" He shrugged.

I wasn't buying it. Marcus had always taught me to listen to my gut about everything in life and my gut was screaming at me that something was wrong. I couldn't question Marcus further as Kristoff waved at us from up ahead.

"We're here." He said.

Several dozen rocks surrounded us suddenly as they rolled all around us. The motion startled me, but the rolling soon stopped and the trolls revealed themselves.

"Kristoff is back!" One of them cheered.

Many of the young one's dog-piled Kristoff pinning him to the ground playfully. I couldn't help but smile at the sight. Kristoff let out a laugh that surprised me as he pushed the trolls off.

"It's good to see you all, but guys, there's an urgent matter that needs Grand Pabbie's attention. Please, where is he?" Kristoff asked.

The trolls made way and parted for an even bigger troll who made his presence known. He was older than the rest wearing some kind of garment made from grass fibers. I gestured to Sven to come over next to Marcus.

"Here, lean against him." I told Marcus.

"Anna, I'm fine." He insisted.

I didn't press him. Like my sister, Marcus was stubborn.

"Kristoff, why have you come today?" The old troll asked.

"Grand Pabbie, what do you know about the snow in Arendelle?" He asked.

"It's not a natural snow." He replied.

"My sister stirred up the storm." I blurted out, "It was an accident."

Grand Pabbie looked at me and his eyes widened and looked at me and Marcus in surprise.

"Princess Anna? I haven't seen you since you were a wee little one."

"We've met?"

"Your father and mother brought you to me long ago. I did them a favor the last time your sister unintentionally released her power."

"What do you mean last time?" I pressed.

Grand Pabbie hesitated a reply.

"Please, tell us what you know." I urged.

Pabbie looked over at Marcus with sympathy in his eyes.

"Give me your hand, lad."

Marcus reached out with a trembling hand taking a hold of Pabbie's hand.

"Your life is in danger...again."

All of us froze with concern on our faces. Kristoff grabbed my hand.

"What do you mean again?" I asked.


	13. Chapter 12

~Chapter 12~

Marcus

The visions in my head hit me suddenly and all at once. It's like when I touched the old troll's hand, everything came back. Something in my mind unlocked. I saw when Elsa struck Anna and I as kids. Agnarr bringing us to Pabbie. Something about our memory was taken. I didn't have all the pieces, but they were adding up and making a lot of sense.

"What was that?" I asked Pabbie.

"You remember, don't you?"

I nodded and Pabbie sighed heavily.

"I hoped this day would never come."

"Tell me what you know!" I insisted, but my sudden outburst launched me into a coughing fit. Anna knelt down beside me and handed me a cloth for my nose that was bleeding once again.

"This is worse than I feared…" Pabbie said nervously.

"What's going on?" I asked again.

"Twice now you've been struck with Elsa's powers…" Pabbie said.

"It was an accident." Anna insisted.

"I know Queen Elsa has no malice in her heart, but fear is just as bad."

Pabbie looked at me seriously and as I kept dabbing at my nose, I think I knew what he was insinuating without even saying so.

"I'm in danger, aren't I?"

"You suffer from a frozen heart, my lad." Pabbie explained.

Olaf waddled his way over to me hugging me immediately.

"My warm hugs will unfreeze anything." Olaf said determinedly.

"Thanks Olaf." I said with a smile, but glanced back at Pabbie, "But I don't think that's going to help me."

"Only true love can thaw a frozen heart...otherwise I'm afraid you'll freeze to death."

The whole group fell silent. Kristoff even looking a bit angry immediately coming to my defense.

"Grand Pabbie, surely there's another way. I mean, you usually know more than you let on…"

"Perhaps someone can help…" Pabbie started to say.

The first person I wondered about had willingly imprisoned herself in an ice palace. Besides, for all I know, what I felt was one sided. My feelings didn't matter if they weren't reciprocated.

"Your family…" Pabbie said.

"My parents were killed when I was young, but…" I muttered glancing at Anna who clearly looked like she thought up an idea.

"Pieter and Rebekka." Anna nodded at me, "Surely, they can save you."

"Then we have to get back to Arendelle on the double." Kristoff suggested.

Grand Pabbie quickly laid his hand on my chest and his hand began to glow.

"What are you doing? I thought you couldn't fix it?" I asked curiously.

"I'm slowing down the process. I've bought you time until sundown before the freezing of your heart gets worse. It isn't much, but you must hurry."

"Thank you." I nodded.

"You should know. There is a kingdom that I hid safe from the world and its war ridden nations at the request of my king. The kingdom of Kalde lies on the other side of the mountain. You may find some answers you seek there."

I thanked Pabbie for his help and his council, but I couldn't waste time going to some random kingdom on the other side of the north mountain. Though the curiosity surged within me. The name Kalde struck a chord with me and I have no idea why. It was strange that I've been around the area my whole life and not once did I know there was a kingdom so close to Arendelle just beyond the north mountain. As we left the valley of the trolls, Kristoff had Sven scoop me up to conserve my energy, while I appreciated the gesture, I hated all the attention. It was unnatural to me. If I had it my way, I'd let Anna hitch a ride instead, but I knew she'd chew my head off if I even tried to swap places at this rate. Though I did change plans and I was adamant about it.

"I need to go to Kalde." I announced to the group.

"That's insane, Marcus! You heard Pabbie, you have until sundown." Kristoff reminded me.

"It's only midday." I shrugged.

"Marcus, don't be stubborn. Not this time." Anna pleaded, "We can go to Kalde _after_ your parents save your life. Okay?"

"No Anna!" I snapped, "Forgive me, but no. I don't know why, but I have to go. My father always taught me to trust my gut and that's what I'm doing."

Anna and Kristoff exchanged nervous looks.

"I can show you the way." Olaf suddenly piped up.

All of us looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean?" I asked quickly.

"Elsa and Anna's father the late king went when they were both so very young...that's where Elsa first built me."

"I don't remember that." Anna replied looking confused.

"You wouldn't...Grand Pabbie wiped all the human memories of that place." Olaf said.

A flurry of questions hung in my mind and now I knew I had to go to Kalde.

"But why?" I asked.

"Some political agenda or alliance. I don't quite understand the human world sometimes." Olaf laughed.

"Anna?" I said glancing at her.

"It's news to me, Marcus."

"Please, I need to know." I begged.

I didn't need her permission considering out here, there was no social standing. Just a group of people traveling in the wilderness, and yet, I still wanted her approval.

"Okay, but it has to be quick." Anna insisted.

I quickly hugged her as Kristoff directed Sven to follow Olaf as he led the way.

Whatever Grand Pabbie did for me, it definitely made me feel a bit better physically. The pain in my joints and bones dissipated and there was no longer blood pouring from my nose, but I knew time was of the essence. If I was smart, I'd hurry home to Arendelle, but something in my gut told me to check out this new location of Kalde. Olaf waddled along happily eager to show us this place and I honestly was anxious to get there.

The falling snow picked up a bit as we ventured on the other side of the mountain. The slopes got steeper and the ice under our boots got even more slick. Icy winds blew at our faces making us keep our heads down low. There was hardly any visibility the further we went along. No wonder this Kalde place was forgotten, nobody could find it to even get to it. We made a sharp turn toward the side of the cliffside of the mountain. This turn changed everything considering the mountain blocked half of the incoming snowfall. The snow still fell, but at least we could make out things around us. Though not like there was much to see. I began to make out piles upon piles of rubble. Stone, wood, among other things. Even broken glass.

"Olaf, don't take this the wrong way, but are you sure you know where you're going?" Kristoff asked.

"Well guess what guys...we're here!" Olaf cheered excitedly, "Welcome to Kalde."

"What happened here?" Anna muttered looking around.

"Talk about a fixer upper." Kristoff replied.

I walked ahead of everyone else and looked around at everything just trying to get the bigger picture. There were no memories of this place and yet it felt like home. For the first time in my life I felt torn for two different places and I didn't know why. I began to walk forward and I felt a lump under my boot. It stopped me and I quickly used my sword to dig deeper down into the snow. What I found was a flag with an intricately designed crest. This must have been the Kalde kingdom crest. I know I've seen it before. It was stitched on the blanket that was with me when I was found in Arendelle as a baby. Though this proved nothing.

"Marcus, you okay?" Anna said kneeling down beside me.

"I-I just have so many questions...I don't know where to begin." I muttered.

"What did Pieter and Rebekka tell you, you know, about the circumstances of your birth?"

"Just that I was found in Arendelle as a baby with a note from my mother saying she was dying of an illness and my father was killed. Your parents could probably fill in the blanks if only they could…"

"Yeah, sorry." Anna said glumly.

I grabbed Anna's hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

"It's okay. I saw it, but there's nothing more here. We should go." I insisted.

"We better, your hands are like ice." Anna said nervously.

"Hey guys, there's a cave over there." Olaf pointed out.

It was hidden by some trees, but I spotted the entrance where Olaf was pointing.

"We can go get warmed up for a bit and then get back to ARendelle." Kristoff said determinedly, "Sound good?"

We all agreed and moved on toward the cave.

As we got closer, I spotted some torches just on the inside of the entrance. I found it odd that torches would be burning in a run down, abandoned city such as this.

"Ooo, fire. Can I touch it?" Olaf asked.

"Not for you, Olaf." Anna warned.

As we went inside, it of course already got less cold and more torches lined the walls into the cave. The further down we walked, this cave was more like an expansive cavern. Eventually the main path split out into countless others, but as soon as the path split happened, we found a small village built into the walls of the cave. Though nowhere we looked was there a vacant spot We spotted small groups of people scattered throughout the area. They all looked up at us upon our approach and looked nervous.

"Hello!" Anna greeted, "Are you citizens of Kalde?"

A man stepped forth from the crowd and he looked to be wearing a soldiers uniform of some kind.

"Who are you folks and how did you find this place?" The man asked rudely.

"I led them here." Olaf answered.

"We mean you no harm." Kristoff added quickly.

"Please, I'm Anna of Arendelle. We were just passing through and…"

"Agnarr's daughter…" The man said quickly bowing taking a knee, "It is an honor. My name is Reuben."

"Nice to meet you, Reuben." She replied.

This man had no weapons on him from what I could see, but not for one second did I take my hand off the hilt of my sword. Just in case.

"What happened here? Would you mind sharing?" I asked.

"It's a bit of a long story. What didn't happen here? Our city was torn apart by war. The royal family was in grave danger during a bloody coup in the middle of the night. I'm the captain of the kingsguard you see."

"When did this coup take place?" I asked, though I think I knew the answer.

"Twenty-two years ago if I remember correctly." Reuben replied.

I was right.

"Please, what was the name of the king?" I questioned.

"His majesty Zane Riya Terryn and his queen Lucia Emilia Terryn. They had a single heir to the throne of Kalde and his name was Marcius Antony Terryn."

Anna and I looked at each other and I took a step toward Reuben.

"Sir, my name is Marcus Aros after my adopted family. I was left on the doorstep of the palace in Arendelle twenty-two years ago with a note signed from a Lucia and a sword with a diamond pommel."

"May I see this sword, young man?" Reuben asked.

I quickly slid my weapon from my belt and handed it to him and Reuben just stood there in shock. His fingers carefully traced every inch of the steel and he carefully examined the hilt.

"This is Kaldesian handiwork...my word. It's you." He said glancing up at me finally, "You are the heir to the Kaldesian throne."

Those words shocked my ears and I took a step back, almost losing my footing clumsily.

"No sir, there has to be a mistake. I'm just a loyal guard of Arendelle, I've lived there my whole life."

"Young man, the queen fled from here the night of the coup from traitors who wanted to usurp the throne. The king stayed behind while his wife and son fled for their safety. It was a tragic and bloody night that this city has never forgotten. The traitors thought they eliminated everyone, but we're all that remain. You still have a people here."

Everyone paused. Anna looked just about as floored as I was.

"Marcus, do you know what this means?" Anna asked.

"It means I finally know where I came from." I muttered in disbelief.

"Yes, but also, you're king." Anna added.

"Woah Woah Woah, Anna. Slow down. I belong in Arendelle, that's my home. I know nothing of royal duties or responsibilities."

"Sure you do, you've seen it all done in Arendelle."

"Enough Anna, there is no proof beyond a name." I said as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Marcus, we should go...the sun won't be up much longer." Kristoff insisted.

"I'm sorry, we should go, but I do have questions for you. Another time..." I told Reuben.

"Yes and before you go, please a soldier of my ranks left to Arendelle a few years ago. His name is Issak. Have you heard of him? The king tasked him with finding the queen and his son. I got a report that he found the queen and helped tend to her as she died from a mysterious illness, but the young prince was nowhere to be found."

"There is a man by that name in Arendelle." Anna nodded.

"We'll talk with him." I nodded.

"You shouldn't have to live like this... " Anna said, "Come down the mountain to Arendelle. We'd be happy to shelter you, even help rebuild your village if you want."

"That's kind highness, but after the night of the coup we've been in hiding and want to stay safe. Kalde's name will live on through us."

"If that's your decision, but know that you're always welcome in Arendelle." Anna nodded.

"Thank you, m'lady." Reuben replied.

I felt the sting of cold slowly begin to creep back into my veins and it was a thousand times more painful than it was earlier. I had to get home. As we turned to leave heading back out the cave, we heard footsteps coming down into the cave. Anna looked shocked as he came around the corner. It was Hans of the Southern Isles. What was he doing here? My instincts surged that something wasn't right.


	14. Chapter 13

~Chapter 13~

Anna

Hans was here! I couldn't believe it. I ran to hug him just excited to see him though I have to admit as I felt a twinge of guilt as I looked at Kristoff's face.

"It's good to see you." I smiled.

"You too." He said reaching for my hand, but I pulled it away.

It wasn't the time for this.

"If you're here, I hope summer has returned to Arendelle and everything is okay?" I asked.

"Not exactly, Anna." He replied.

"Then why are you here?" I felt nervous, something wasn't right, "How did you know where to find us?"

"I followed you of course." Hans sneered.

I backed away as Marcus lunged forward protectively, but he was off his game. He wasn't looking like himself especially as I saw more streaks of white in his hair.

"Hans, what is this? I thought you cared about me...and Arendelle."

"Not you Anna." He said matter of factly, "Just Arendelle."

Marcus pulled out his sword, but his arm was shaking and Hans just laughed mockingly.

"You can't be serious…"

He shoved Marcus to the ground and Marcus who was always good on his feet and not clumsy at all, fell to the ground.

"As last in line for my family's throne, I knew I needed to find another throne if I had any chance to rule my own kingdom in my lifetime…"

"Hans…" I stared at him in disbelief.

"Arendelle's queen needed a king," He continued, "But Elsa is just as frosty as her powers…"

"Watch it!" Marcus growled, "You know nothing about her!"

"So that's when I quite literally ran into you, Anna." Hans smiled most unpleasantly.

My heart sank and I felt sick.

"You used me." I muttered.

Kristoff came up behind me and stomped up to Hans ready to clock him, but Hans pulled out a sword holding it up toward him.

"Easy there, iceman." Hans mocked, "No need to do this the hard way."

"Kristoff, no. He's not worth it." I said grabbing his arm.

"At last Anna, we finally understand each other." Hans said.

As Hans was arrogantly applauding his deception, Marcus got up off the ground shakily. Hans didn't notice until Marcus swung a vicious right hook right into Hans' jaw. Even after a single swing, Marcus was really winded. This wasn't good.

"You idiots want to do this the hard way, huh?" Hans said wiping his bleeding lip, "Very well."

He leapt up on his feet and ran out toward the cave entrance like a coward. All of us charged after him. We wouldn't let him get away with it. As we approached the fading light of the day outside the cave, Hans wasn't alone. A small platoon of soldiers were with Hans all armed for war. Two cannons were aimed at us.

"Hans, you'd be stupid to attempt to murder a member of the royal family." Marcus growled.

"I would never, I intend to let the elements do that for me."

Hans quickly told his men to fire and two cannonballs hit the slope of the mountain above immediately causing snow to fall dumping on top of us. We all tried to retreat back into the cave, but the snow stopped us in our tracks. Pinned by the weight of snow, we were trapped. Marcus called out to see if everyone was okay. Olaf had the easiest time to maneuver because he was so small. Marcus and Sven I could hear were a bit ahead of us in the cave. Kristoff was near me, I could hear him moving about. Olaf dug through to us.

"Anna!" Kristoff called out, "You okay?"

"I'm fine. You?"

I heard for scrambling on the other side of the snow as Kristoff poked his head through.

"And you were going to marry him? You sure know how to choose em." Kristoff winked.

"Just drop it...I know." I muttered.

"Well, all I gotta say is Hans is insane. I know plenty of people who care about you. One of them happens to be here."

My heart jumped at his reply. How could a man who annoyed me to no end also make my heart skip a beat?

"Really?"

"Uh, huh." He smiled reaching out his hand toward me and I quickly grabbed it, "We'll get out of here."

"Hey Anna," Olaf interrupted, "I'm gonna go help fish Marcus out of the snow, kay?"

"Okay Olaf." I replied, "Hurry, there isn't much time."

Maybe ten minutes later, I heard Marcus say he could pull himself out of the cave.

"Marcus, you free?" I yelled.

"Yeah" He replied, "Olaf got Sven out too."

"Marcus, take Sven and hurry home to Arendelle. We'll be right behind you." Kristoff said.

"I can't leave you guys up here." Marcus insisted.

"Marcus, I'm pulling the princess card. It's your job to do what I say and I'm saying that you should leave." I insisted, "I'm not alone, so don't worry." I said glancing at Kristoff.

At first he gave no reply.

"Okay. Just be careful and stay safe. I'll see you soon." Marcus finally said.

"Count on it." I yelled.

Afterward, we heard nothing outside except a few grunts from Sven and hooves running away. Then all the sounds faded.

"Olaf, you think you're not too tired to dig us out of here?" Kristoff asked.

"No problem." Olaf smiled.

As Olaf worked his magic on digging us out, my eyes looked to the horizon and the fading light peering into the cave. It was almost sundown. Marcus had to make it back to Arendelle, he just had to.


	15. Chapter 14

~Chapter 14~

Elsa

It took me all of ten minutes to change my mind and want to go with them. My sister and Marcus had braved so many dangers. I couldn't let my fear keep me a prisoner forever. Though before I could leave, my palace was invaded by intruders and I defended myself the best way I knew how. However one of the intruders shot an arrow at the ice chandelier I had above my head and it came crashing down nearly hitting me. I dove out of the way, but in doing so, I hit my head and blacked out.

When I came to, I sat up blinking the room into clarity. Four walls made of stone and iron bars covered the single window outside. I recognized the fjord and buildings of Arendelle all covered in several inches of snow powder. As far as the eye could see, white covered everything. _What have I done?_

I tried to get up and move around, but there was an iron clipped around my ankle connected to the wall. My arms were still wrapped around a small, itchy blanket and I felt pressure around my hands as I tried to shake the blanket loose. Once it fell, there was a cylindrical plate of iron covering both my hands. I tried to blast some magic freezing the metal hoping it would shatter my restraints. It did nothing.

It was strange. It was like this Arendelle jail cell was built to accommodate someone like me.


	16. Chapter 15

~Chapter 15~

Marcus

The pain growing inside my chest was sharp and intense with each passing minute. The light of the day was fading fast. Would we get there in time? Sven ran as quick as he could with his hooves thundering across the mountainous paths back down to our home. The city was just as we last left it. Covered in a thick blanket of freshly fallen snow. There were two guards who I didn't recognize posted at the front gates. They didn't look like my father's men and they weren't wearing the Arendelle guardsman coat of arms. I hopped off Sven's back as the two guards unsheathed weapons.

"No visitors allowed here on Prince Hans' orders." One guard spat, "Away with you."

"I need to speak with my father Pieter Aros, the captain of the guard." I urged, "It's of grave importance."

"Leave now if you know what's good for you."

Sven wasted no time in bowling the guards down with his brute strength. Plus the antlers helped.

"Thanks Sven!" I nodded.

The reindeer snorted and gestured for me to get inside quickly with the two guards momentarily distracted.

"Stay here and wait for Kristoff, Anna, and Olaf." I instructed.

Sven snorted again as I ran through the gates. I crept carefully around the courtyard keeping vigilant watch on everyone around me. Citizens were coming in and out of the palace doors probably seeking refuge from the storm. There were guards everywhere and I had to move quickly, though my parents could have been anywhere. I had no time. I cried out in pain suddenly at seeing the tips of my fingers begin to turn blue. Though my outburst of pain called attention to me as three guards apprehended me quickly. Once again, not wearing the right guard outfit. I tried to fight them and grab my sword from my belt, but one guard disarmed me before I had a chance.

"I recognize you, you're Pieter's boy." One guard sneered.

"Let me go! This is treason of Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" I shouted.

"That snow queen is a monster. Prince Hans was given stewardship of Arendelle and we follow his orders. You're the traitor. To the dungeon with you!"

The three men yanked me along as I continually tried to yank myself free, but in my already weakened state, of course, it was no use. These guys, unfortunately, caught me on a bad day.

They dragged me down the stone steps into the catacombs and into Arendelle prison. The cells were more filled than the last time I was here. Most of which were filled by guards I recognized from my father's regiment. As I walked by, many of my comrades looked up at me stunned to see me apprehended. Then we made it to the end cell that was much more private. There were no iron bars around this cell just the stone that made up the walls and a door to the inside. One of the guards unlocked the lock grabbing me by the arm squeezing me tight.

"You get a cellmate, how unfortunate." The guard sneered.

He pushed me inside and unusually clumsily of me, I fell to the stone cold floor groaning in pain.

"Marcus?" An all too familiar voice called out to me.

I looked up in shock to find Elsa chained to the wall and the floor. She got up to come over to me, but the slack in her chains was limited yanking her back. I slowly got up meeting her in the middle. I examined her restraints never seeing the likes of them before and I've brought many criminals down to this prison over the years.

"What did he do to you?" I asked.

"Just a bump on the head." She reassured me, "I promise, I'm fine." She paused, "Enough about me, where's Anna?"

"She's coming…" I muttered.

My lips were quivering and I felt so sluggish. My brain was shutting down. I glanced out the window covered in iron bars and there was mere minutes before sundown. There wasn't too much time, but I resigned myself to my fate, but I wouldn't go without saying goodbye.

"Listen Elsa, I was looking for my parents, but I think it's already too late."

"Too late? What's going on? Why is your hair going white?"

"Listen, I need to tell you something…"

"No, I need to go first." She insisted surprisingly, "I'm sorry, Marcus."

I looked at her stunned.

"My whole life I've been afraid to show you my true self. My powers controlled me and how I acted around those I cared about most. Shutting everyone out, especially the people I needed most. You have been a constant lighthouse in my seemingly never ending storm of no control. You've never left my side. You're my best friend, Marcus."

I could feel it spreading quickly. My body went limp and I fell against Elsa's shoulder.

"S-Sorry about this…"

"Don't apologize, please." She insisted

"Listen to me, Elsa." I said trying to pull my head up and look directly into her deep blue eyes, "Don't let fear rule your life. You only have one life and you need to live it to the best of your ability. Forget what people think. Embrace your powers, they only add to the already strong, steadfast, amazing woman that you are."

A single tear fell from her eye and I reached out and wiped it from her cheek.

"You're an amazing queen. Keep it up." I paused cupping my hands around her face gently, "I love you, Elsa."

This was it. It's now or never. I leaned forward pressing my lips to hers. Though it didn't last as long as I would have liked. I couldn't feel anything in my body. My heart was slowing. My consciousness faded away as my eyes were glued upon her as the world around me stopped.


	17. Chapter 16

~Chapter 16~

Elsa

My cries of pain echoed through those stone walls. I just lost one of the people in the world who never showed fear of me. Who embraced me regardless of my insane and unpredictable nature. My sister was one, but Marcus was the other. Hans would pay dearly for this. I would never forgive him or the Southern Isles for this treachery. I held his cold, frozen body against me with no intention of letting go. His eyes forever locked on mine.

"Marcus, please come back to me. I love you." I muttered kissing his forehead.

It was minutes later when I heard the voice of my sister call for me from somewhere in the jail. Before I made a reply, I felt something in his body shift. Excitedly, I watched as Marcus's fingers began to move all on their own. How this was possible, I wasn't sure. I didn't deserve a miracle, but I got one as I watched his green eyes stare back into mine. In disbelief, I watched in sheer amazement and pure unadulterated joy as Marcus, the man I loved most in the world, came back to me. His body reanimated as he took several deep breaths as I cupped his face in my hands.

"M-Marcus?" I muttered sheepishly.

"Elsa? Are you okay?"

"Are you seriously asking me that right now?" I said half annoyed half laughing at Marcus being his usual self.

"Look Elsa, before anything else happens, there's something I've been wanting to ask you…"

"Whatever it is, it can wait. We need to get you looked over and…" I said carefully pulling him to his feet.

"Elsa!" He stopped me short and got down on one knee, "Elsa, we've known each other our whole lives. Nothing in my life makes sense without you in it. Will you make me the happiest man on the planet and become my wife?"

I didn't answer at first. I seemed to have lost all ability to speak for a moment or two. As tears flooded my eyes, I pulled him off his knee as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Yes Marcus, I would very much love to be your wife."

I leaned toward him as he met me halfway as our lips met sealing our engagement with a tender kiss. I didn't know what the future would hold for us, but with Marcus by my side, I knew that I could handle whatever came my way. I was free of my fears and felt like I was finally able to let them all go.


	18. Epilogue

~Epilogue~

Memories of Kalde were restored and Marcus was still coming to terms with the idea of being a king in his own right. Elsa couldn't believe her fiance was a king unknown to anyone all these years. Her advisors didn't want the union, but the couple persisted. Nothing was going to separate them again.

Elsa brought back summer to Arendelle and it was at the tail end of the summer when Marcus and Elsa had a huge wedding. It was all anyone in Arendelle could talk about for weeks leading up to the event. Though matters of state had to be promptly dealt with regarding Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. He was sent back home on the earliest available ship leaving from the Arendelle port. Hans left Arendelle a disgraced man. Kristoff and Anna got very close since the journey to the north mountain and Elsa was elated to see her sister so happy. Marcus wanted to know more about his kingdom of Kalde and what had transpired, but first he couldn't wait to marry his best friend. People of Arendelle gathered in the chapel as Elsa came down the aisle escorted by her sister on her arm. Marcus couldn't believe how lucky he was. Two kingdoms united, but more importantly, two hearts united as one.

* * *

And that is it, Ladies and Gentlemen! The finale to Heart Over Duty.

I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thanks to Sketchywolf for requesting this story and letting me develop their OC character, Marcus. It's been a blast! But the fun isn't over yet...

Since the release of the much anticipated Frozen 2, Sketchywolf requested a sequel, so yeah if you wanna find out what happens next with Elsa, Marcus, Anna, Kristoff and the rest, well, be sure to follow the sequel called: Beyond the Unknown. :D (See what I did there?)

As always, you all rock and I hope you follow me on the next story!

-Gkmader


End file.
